Aun recuerdo su sonrisa
by AhomeDea
Summary: Dicen por ahí que a las personas que más se aman, es a quienes más se puede llegar a odiar dependiendo del daño que te hagan. Inuyasha recuerda el triste destino que provocó en un alma pura cuyo fin fue más triste que el del peor de los demonios.
1. Maldito

No soy un hombre que valga mucho la pena… simplemente soy yo. Mi vida es eterna, imposible de terminar de contar. Sólo hay algo que me motiva a seguir en esta vida que hace más de quinientos años comenzó… Soy un hombre cuya alma llora al verla todos los días, sabiendo que pronto sus días acabarán. Un hombre que vivió tanto tiempo esperando verla una vez más…

Sumido en los recuerdos de aquél trágico destino de la que más amé… sumido en los recuerdos del llanto que más de una vez yo provoqué.

Es demasiado dolor el recordar las palabras que le dije, las palabras que causaron su muerte, sus dos muertes…

Vivo cada día recordando su mirada, recordando el timbre de su voz, recordando sus palabras, recordando su dolor, recordando la suavidad de sus manos, el aroma de su cuerpo, ese inmenso y gran amor... ¿y lo peor? recordando su llanto, sus lágrimas.

He olvidado ya mi edad, he olvidado mis silencios, olvidé la soledad  
que hace mucho estoy viviendo.

Mi nombre, no me enorgullece decirlo. Es un nombre que a ella la hizo sufrir, es un nombre que maldigo por el simple hecho de existir. A decir verdad no estoy en contra de mi nombre, estoy en contra de mí, estoy en contra de haber nacido, estoy en contra del sufrir del que fui testigo y autor.

No sé cómo es que logro vivir aun, cómo fui capaz de esperar tanto para volver a verla, ¿y todo para qué? si ni siquiera puedo intervenir en el futuro que le espera.

¡Maldita sea mi suerte, mi vida y mis recuerdos!, ¡maldito sea mi nombre!, ¡maldito sea mi cuerpo!, ¡¡Maldito y mil veces maldito seas Inuyasha!!

.

.

.

.

No puedo dejar de recordar un sólo segundo el momento crucial que inició todo el desastre de mi vida, aquél momento que marcó su vida, la de mis amigos, la mía.

Todo comenzó como siempre por mi culpa, por no haber sido capaz de elegir cuando debí hacerlo, porque como siempre… estaba yo con ella, con aquella que la antecedió siempre en todo, y que sin yo saberlo, era para mí lo que sentí por ella, "nada", en comparación con lo que ella era para mí.

Ella… ella… no soy capaz siquiera de nombrarla, temo que la que vi morir por culpa mía se retuerza en su tumba si la nombro. Sin embargo, cómo hacer entender al que algún día encuentre este diario que le parecerá una historia inventada por alguien, algo que no es real… cómo hacerle entender de quién hablo.

Tendré que nombrarla, tendré que nombrar a la dueña de mi vida, de mi alma, de mi corazón; y te pido perdón por atreverme siquiera a recordarte, sé que es un pecado el hecho de nombrarte, pero Ahome… fuiste, eres y siempre serás mi vida…


	2. Mentira

Cómo quisiera regresar el tiempo, cómo quisiera jamás haberte hecho sentir aquello, cómo quisiera poder gritarte el inmenso amor que siento por ti.

Te veo todos los días, en secreto, te veo… te veo salir corriendo a la escuela, te veo reír con tus amigas, te veo ser una niña "normal" como tantas veces me repetiste que una vez, antes de conocerme, fue tu vida, sin embargo ya no es así…

Cuando veo lo tierna que eres siento ganas de correr hacia ti y abrazarte, y decirte cuanto te amo, pero… me verías asustada y huirías de mí. Además de que no puedo intervenir en la misión que tendrás que cumplir.

Ahome… si tan sólo una vez hubiese podido decirte estas palabras que ahora me ahogan. Si tan sólo una vez hubiese sido capaz de comprender que sin ti yo no soy nada, ahora sería feliz… ahora estaría en este mismo lugar sin haber vivido tanto, sin tener tantas culpas sobre mis hombros.

Kikyou… sin querer también tú pagaste algo de lo que no eras culpable. No sé qué sentir cuando te recuerdo también, sé que todo es mi culpa, sé que debí actuar de manera diferente, sé que de no haber sido por mí estarías bien también.

Todo comenzó por ir contigo, todo empezó cuando me llamaste…

Vi a tus serpientes cazadoras rondar el lugar en donde descansábamos, inmediatamente ella lo notó, y yo, a pesar de saber que ella lo sabía perfectamente inventé una tonta excusa para seguirte.

- _Ya vuelvo – _dije sin inmutarme.  
- _¿A donde vas a esta hora? – _preguntó mi fiel amigo Miroku.

Miroku… mi gran amigo. Siempre ha estado conmigo, jamás me ha abandonado, ni siquiera en los momentos más difíciles se ha alejado de mí.

En ese momento… ¿tuviste tú culpa de algo amigo mío? No, la verdad es que no, sin embargo cuando ocurrió aquello yo te culpé por haber alertado los sentidos de ella a seguirme, aunque la realidad fue que ella ya sabía a donde iría.

- _A caminar un rato – _dije cínicamente sin percatarme de que ella sentía tristeza tanto porque sabía lo que haría, como por la mentira que le decía en ese momento.  
- _¿Tardarás? – _me preguntó viéndome con esa mirada llena de infinita tristeza.  
- _Sí, es probable, no me esperes, duérmete – _le respondí tontamente y marché.

Si tan sólo le hubiese dicho la verdad… sí tan sólo hubiese sido sincero…


	3. Herida

Caminé por el bosque buscándola, buscando en las ramas de cada árbol aquel pálido rostro de aquella a la primera a quien amé; caminé hasta encontrarla, y para mi sorpresa estaba ahí, pero estaba herida.

- _¿Qué te ha pasado? - _le pregunté más que preocupado.  
- _Es absurdo que preguntes – _me dijo con ese frío tono de voz que utilizó la primera vez que la viera.  
- _¿__Naraku__? _  
- _Así es… fue él. _

Sentí una inmensa rabia e impotencia, de nuevo ese miserable lograba lastimarla, de nuevo y yo no había hecho nada. No era justo, simplemente no lo era.

Mientras tanto, por el espeso bosque, guiada por su instinto y también por la presencia de la que no sé si ella consideraba su rival, ella caminaba, caminaba a paso lento, quizá no tenía prisa por llegar.

- _Inuyasha necesito ayuda… me estoy desvaneciendo - _me dijo ahora con un tono de voz que resguardaba temor.  
- _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –_ le dije sin pensarlo dos veces, yo la "amaba" y no podía permitir que muriese nuevamente por causa de aquél miserable.  
- _¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar a Ahome?- _sus palabras me helaron, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿De verdad Kikyou había dicho eso?

Kikyou me miraba, temerosa, esperando una respuesta… y, sin yo saber, ella también estaba temerosa, escuchando tras un árbol, esperando la fatal respuesta, pues estaba segura. Ella sabía lo que yo respondería, y me duele decirlo, pero lo peor es que no se equivocó.

Aunque no sabía qué responder, aunque algo dentro de mí me pedía a gritos guardara silencio, no pude verla así… temblando, casi muriendo, si no está mal el decirlo, porque ahora que lo pienso ella estaba muerta hacía más de cincuenta años, por lo menos en aquél entonces.

Un beso fue mi primera respuesta… un beso que hizo la primera herida en el corazón de ella.

Una vez me hube separado…

- _Kikyou… por ti sacrifico lo que sea - _le dije y la abracé con toda la fuerza que me era posible, pues lo que menos quería era destruir su ya herido cuerpo.

Kikyou reflejó en sus ojos ternura, y me regaló una sonrisa como nunca antes.

Sin embargo un alma muy distinta a ella sufría la avasalladora llama de la tristeza y el llanto, mezclado con la misma llama de los celos. Era ella, ella que había escuchado mi respuesta y no se quedó a escuchar más… salió corriendo lejos de mí, lejos de ella, lejos… lo más lejos que podía.

Esta vez no era por el beso del que fue testigo, era por mi respuesta, y es que fui un imbécil, ¿cómo pude decir que sí estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla por salvar a Kikyou?, de verdad que no pensé en ese momento. Mi respuesta fue "Por ti sacrifico lo que sea" seguramente la hice sentir como un objeto, como una cosa que no valía nada.

- _Yo sabía… yo sabía que no era verdad - _me dijo entre lágrimas.

No entendí a lo que se refería.

- _En la pelea que tuve con __Naraku__… él me dijo que tú ya no me querías, que me habías olvidado. Inuyasha tuve miedo de que eso fuese verdad - _sentí mi cuerpo hervir, ¿acaso ella había jugado con el momento?


	4. Bestia

No me cabía en la cabeza que eso fuera verdad…

No me cabía en la cabeza que eso fuera verdad…

- _¿Qué has dicho Kikyou?- _le dije temiendo que así fuera.  
- _Ahora sé que es verdad, aun me amas…_  
- _¿Acaso desconfías del amor que te tengo? – _le dije más que indignado.

Me hervía la sangre al pensar que ella confiaba más en la palabra de ese imbécil que en la mía y que me había hecho elegir su vida ante la de Ahome sólo por dudar de mi cariño.

Lo que yo no sabía era que después no sólo sería eso lo que me dolería, sino la gran herida que provoqué en el corazón de ella, y sobre todo, las sombras que lo embargaron convirtiéndola en una marioneta…

- _No es que dude de tu amor, no es que no te tenga confianza, es que tuve miedo, tuve miedo de que eso fuera real… - _me dijo pero sus palabras no aplacaron lo que sentía.  
- _¿Y es verdad? – _le pregunté - _¿Es verdad que morirás si no recibes ayuda?_  
- _En eso no te mentí, sólo Ahome puede ayudarme, sólo ella puede evitar que muera, necesito de su poder, pero no la pondré en riesgo, la pregunta que te hice fue sólo porque deseaba saber._  
- _Vamos entonces, Ahome y los demás están cerca, además sé que Ahome estará dispuesta a ayudarte._

Pero qué equivocado estaba, qué estúpido al no sentirla, qué estúpido al no saber… fue más que obvia su razón para negarse, fue más que obvia su actitud cuando llegué con Kikyou en brazos hasta donde ellos se encontraban, y yo, ignorando lo que ella había visto y escuchado la traté tan mal… le hablé de una manera que no debí de hacerlo.

Cuando llegué con el grupo, antes de llegar incluso, sentí el aroma a sal de las lágrimas de ella, no entendía por qué lloraba, en seguida fruncí el seño, pensé que era por que estaba molesta de que buscara a Kikyou, tonta y egoístamente comencé a pensar…

"Ella tiene la culpa, yo no le pedí que se quedase, ella sabía el compromiso… la promesa que le hice a Kikyou y fue decisión suya el quedarse"

Qué imbécil fui, pero qué imbécil.

Cuando llegué con ellos, Sango me vio queriendo fulminarme con la mirada, Miroku en cambio me veía quizá con compasión, sabía la que me esperaba.

- _¿Por qué la has traído? – _me preguntó Sango más que molesta.  
- _No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –_ le dije con un tono despectivo y ya luego prácticamente la ignoré.  
- _Eres un tonto Inuyasha ¡un tonto! – _me reprochaba Shipo, sin embargo tampoco le presté atención.

Senté a Kikyou bajo el árbol y me dirigí hacia Ahome, antes de que llegara con ella recibí por parte de Sango una bofetada.

No sé por qué no fui capaz de entender en ese momento que ellos ya sabían lo que dije. No me pasó por la cabeza que Ahome lloraba porque me había escuchado y que al ser su pena tan grande había tenido que desahogarse con nuestros amigos…

- _¡__¿Pero qué te pasa?!- _le grité eufórico.  
- _No puedo creerlo, sabía que eras un tonto indeciso pero no sabía que fueras una bestia, porque es lo que eres, ¡una completa bestia! – _no entendía lo que pasaba.  
- _¿Me quieres explicar qué te pasa? _  
- _¡Basta! – _el grito de Ahome calmó la situación.  
- _Ahome necesito hablar contigo…_ - le dije seriamente.  
- _No te atreverás a_… - Miroku no dejó a Sango continuar, la tomó del brazo.  
- _Ellos deberán arreglarse – _le dijo serenamente.

No entendía la mirada que Ahome me lanzaba… era una mirada que me desconcertaba, una mirada como la que recibía de todos aquellos humanos que me despreciaban por ser un hombre mitad bestia.


	5. Egoísta

Me le acerqué haciendo caso omiso a las lágrimas en esa mirada llena de desprecio.

- _Ahome tengo que hablar contigo, necesito pedirte algo_ - le dije sin pensar, sin que por la mente me pasara lo que ella me diría.  
- _Ya sé lo que me quieres pedir… – _me dijo con la voz un poco quebrada por el llanto.  
- _¿En serio lo sabes? – _le dije sorprendido, ignorando por completo que ella escuchó la primera petición.  
- _Lo sé Inuyasha… pero no estoy dispuesta a ayudarte…_

No sé qué sentí cuando la escuché decirme esas palabras, volví el rostro hacia Kikyou quien ahora reflejaba un inmenso temor en su rostro. Ella tenía miedo a volver a morir…

Sin pensar en lo que Ahome sentía en ese momento la tomé por los hombros y comencé a zarandearla.

- _¡¡No puedes ser tan egoísta!! – _le grité, y ella con los ojos llorosos me respondió.  
- _¿Yo soy egoísta? ¿Yo lo soy?_  
- _Claro que lo eres… No puedo creer que sólo porque te sientes celosa de ella estés dispuesta a dejarla morir. Eres una egoísta… ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que sin tu ayuda Kikyou volverá a morir?! _  
- _¡¡Y yo qué?!_

Dijo en un ensordecedor grito que no comprendí.

- _No… no te entiendo._  
- _¡¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme que muera por ayudar a Kikyou!! ¿Crees que me siento feliz al haber escuchado que estás dispuesto a sacrificarme para que ella siga viviendo? ¡¡Te odio Inuyasha!! ¡¡ Te odio!!_

Ahora lo entendía… Ahora comprendía las miradas de Sango, Shipo y Miroku, ahora entendía la mirada de Ahome.

No entendí sino hasta este momento que ella me había escuchado, y traté de explicarle que era falso pero ella se soltó de mí, tomó su arco y sus flechas y salió corriendo en una dirección desconocida, intenté ir tras ella pero mis piernas no respondieron.

La vi perderse en la penumbra del bosque.

- _Ahome…_ - susurré…  
- _Inuyasha_… - me habló temerosa Kikyou - _¿Qué va a pasar conmigo Inuyasha?_ – Kikyou hablaba temblorosa, estaba a punto de quebrarse a llorar como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.  
- _Sabía que eras una mujer resentida con la vida, pero no creí que fueras capaz de pedir la vida de Ahome para vivir tú _- le dijo Sango aun llorando.  
- _Eres muy mala… - _le reprochaba Shipo.  
- _Ignoro sus motivos, pero la verdad es que nada la justifica – _culminó Miroku.  
- _Inuyasha… _- me decía ella sin importarle los comentarios de los otros - _Ahome no me ayudará._

Después de esas últimas palabras de Kikyou, se escuchó resonar un golpe… Sango había surcado el rostro de ella con una bofetada. Reaccioné hasta este momento, me fui encima de Sango y la zarandeé igual que momentos antes a Ahome.

- _¡¡Cómo te has atrevido a golpearla?! ¡¡ No vez que está herida?! – _le grité apretando sus brazos con fuerza.  
- _Me ha dolido más a mí que a esa mejilla hecha de barro… _- dijo ella mirándola con repulsión.  
- _Suéltala Inuyasha, Sango no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa_.

Las palabras de Miroku me volvieron a la realidad, solté a Sango, antes de ésta alejarse de mí también me abofeteó.

- _Lo de sacrificar a Ahome es una mentira…_ - dijo Kikyou rompiendo el incómodo silencio.  
- _Ella lo escuchó perfectamente – _le dijo Sango despectivamente.  
- _Lo escuchó porque se lo pedí a Inuyasha, sin embargo no era verdad, lo que pasó es… que mentí por miedo, miedo a las palabras de __Naraku__ que me dijeron que él ya no me amaba._

Sango la miró desconcertada.


	6. Estruendo

Kikyou bajó el rostro y continúo…

- _Ahome no escuchó toda la conversación, porque de haber sido así, sabría que ese era mi temor, además de que también sabría que sí es verdad que sólo ella puede ayudarme a no morir._  
- _¿Lo dijiste por miedo? – _preguntó Sango sin creérsela - _Cómo puedes tú sentir miedo de eso si Inuyasha no hace más que pensar en ti, no se preocupa por Ahome, a ella siempre la hace a un lado, ese miedo debería sentirlo Ahome no tú._

Le dijo haciendo que Kikyou abriera sus ojos lo más que podía, y la verdad, las palabras de Sango me llegaron muy profundo, era verdad. Me olvidaba de Ahome cuando Kikyou estaba cerca, Ahome dejaba de existir para mí cuando escuchaba la voz de Kikyou.

- _Yo…_ - Kikyou no podía decir nada.  
- _Ahome escuchó lo que dijo Kikyou… escuchó lo que respondí_… - dije tratando todavía de entender lo que pasaba.  
- _La señorita Ahome te siguió, no se quedó tranquila con lo que le dijiste y decidió ir a buscarte - _me dijo Miroku muy serio.  
- _Y luego regresó llorando mucho, nos asustamos_ - dijo el pequeño Shipo mientras observaba el camino por donde Ahome se había marchado.  
- _Ella nos dijo lo que escuchó, y no podíamos creerlo, sin embargo cuando te vimos llegar con Kikyou en brazos confirmaste lo que Ahome nos había dicho - _terminó Sango.

Yo no terminaba de asimilar la situación. Estaba tan confundido que en vez de pensar en ir tras Ahome me fui encima de Miroku y comencé a golpearlo.

- _¿Qué te pasa? – _me dijo sobándose el rostro.  
- _¡¡Fue tu culpa!! – _le grité - _¡¡ella me siguió por tu culpa!! ¡¡Si no me hubieras preguntado a donde iba ella no habría sospechado nada!!_

Ante mis infantiles palabras Miroku no dudó en regresarme el golpe.

- _¡¡Eres un idiota Inuyasha!! _  
- _Miserable…_  
- _Ahome ya sabía a donde ibas, no necesité levantar sospechas._  
- _Ahome… - _murmuré…

En eso un estruendo en el bosque llamó la atención de todos, pero lo que más nos aterrorizó fue escuchar el grito de Ahome.

Ninguno podía articular palabra, todos, absolutamente todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Veíamos como los árboles ardían, el bosque, o bueno, la parte del bosque por donde vimos a Ahome huir, estaba en llamas.

- _Ahome…_ - susurró Sango mientras de sus ojos resbalaban múltiples lágrimas.  
- _No_… - fue todo lo que pudo articular Shipo antes de perder el conocimiento.  
- _No. Ahome tiene que estar bien, debe de estar bien… - _dije temblando.  
- _Señorita Kikyou… cuide por favor de Shipo y espérenos en este lugar - _dijo Miroku mientras ponía en los brazos de Kikyou a Shipo – _vamos, tenemos que ir a buscar a Ahome._

No dimos tiempo a Kikyou de opinar, las llamas avanzaban rápido y el bosque se consumía.

El fuego ardía implacable, no tenía compasión de las criaturas que habitaban en los alrededores, ver esa escena era asomarse al infierno.

Los árboles se consumían y en sus ramas habían aves que estaban acurrucadas en sus nidos tratando de proteger a sus polluelos, pero tanto ellas como los polluelos ardían.

Se veían pasar las ardillas quemándose y otros animalitos que tenían sus hogares en el bosque.

No me cabía en la cabeza cómo había empezado todo, ¿por qué ese enorme incendio?, no pudo provocarse por sí solo, y sólo había alguien capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad, pero si mis sospechas eran certeras, Ahome estaba en peligro, en un grave peligro…


	7. Llamas

Pasamos todos sorteando las llamas, buscando en todas partes a Ahome, o su cuerpo, pero era inútil. Ella no estaba por ningún lado, lo que sí, vimos algo que ninguno se esperaba.

- _Inuyasha… ese es… - _decía incrédula Sango - _el cadáver de __Hakudoshi__._  
- _También allá están los cadáveres de __Kagura__ y __Kanna__… - _Miroku no se la creía…  
- _No sólo ellos, está también el de __Akago__… - _confirmé.

Todos los sirvientes de Naraku estaban muertos.

- _¡Ayúdenme!_

Escuchamos una débil voz pidiendo ayuda, al escuchar esa voz me volvió el alma al cuerpo. Era la voz de Ahome… estaba viva, ahora sólo debía encontrarla.

Yo no lo sabía, pero su vida pendía de una raíz. Ella estaba colgada de una raíz en la orilla de un precipicio, a la orilla de un abismo muy profundo.

- _¡¡Ahome!! ¡¡amiga!! ¿En donde estás? – _gritaba Sango.  
- _Ayúdenme…_ - se escuchaba cada vez menos aguda su voz.  
- _Debe estar cerca_… - dijo Miroku.  
- _Maldición en donde estás… - _susurraba impotente.

Lo ignoraba, pero tras unas enormes llamas que estaban a unos cuantos pasos de mí, se encontraba ese precipicio, se encontraba ella… ella esperando que la ayudara.

Casi había llegado cuando escuché la voz de ese miserable, pero su voz dijo algo que me llenó de miedo.

- _Al fin apareces Kikyou, acabaré contigo de una vez._  
- _Na… Naraku… - _dijo su voz temblorosa.  
- _¡¡Maldición!! Kikyou no debiste haber venido – _grité_._

Di media vuelta, Kikyou estaba de pie algo lejos de nosotros y con Shipo en sus brazos, aun éste inconsciente.

Corrí hacia Kikyou para protegerla, no sin antes escuchar otra vez el susurro de la voz de Ahome, diciendo unas palabras, palabras que desde entonces no han dejado de atormentarme:

- _No me dejes por favor… sálvame Inuyasha…_

Llegué hasta Kikyou y le puse la parte superior de mi traje para protegerla del fuego, los demás llegaron hasta nosotros, Sango y Miroku también estaban preocupados por Kikyou.

- _Lo vez Ahome… a nadie le importas, todos te han cambiado por Kikyou…_  
- _¿Qué dijiste Naraku? – _dije entre dientes.

Una ventisca se hizo presente apagando la pared de fuego que no me había permitido ver a Ahome.

Lo que yo no sabía era que esa ventisca nos dejaría inmóviles, y no pudimos hacer nada, no pudimos hacer nada para impedir su muerte…


	8. Desesperación

La ventisca terminó, pudimos todos ver entonces a Ahome casi desnuda, con casi toda la ropa calcinada y con múltiples quemaduras en el cuerpo. Estaba ahí, aferrada a esa raíz que era la que prácticamente la mantenía con vida.

- _Ahome… - _susurré para mis adentros, no me podía mover, estaba paralizado por el viento que Naraku arrojó hacia nosotros. Todos estaban igual.

Ella me veía con rencor, lo recuerdo perfectamente, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por sus cejas en posición diagonal, un poco sesgados por la fuerza que hacía al sostenerse, pero en su mirada… estaba el reclamo, en su mirada, estaban sus lágrimas.

- _¿Vez cómo tengo razón Ahome?… a nadie le importas, ¿para qué te aferras a una vida que a nadie le importa? - _le decía Naraku.  
- _Yo…_ - era lo único que ella podía decir.  
- _Todos ven que estás a punto de caer al vacío_, _pero nadie, hace nada por ayudarte… _

Ese maldito se aprovechaba, ese era su plan, ninguno podía moverse, nadie podía decir nada, no podían desmentir sus malditas palabras.

- _No quiero morir… - _dijo ella al momento que su mirada de repulsión hacia nosotros se convertía en desesperación, temor y tristeza - _¡¡No quiero morir!!_  
- _Eres una tonta… ya te he dicho que no les importas._  
- _Pero… pero… tengo miedo, no quiero morir… ¡¡Sango!! ¡¡Miroku!! ¡¡Ayúdenme!!_  
- _Jajajaja…- _Naraku se burlaba de su dolor.

Pude sentir claramente la desesperación de nuestros amigos por ayudarla, pero no podían moverse, ni decir nada, sólo permanecíamos de pie mirándola.

Después de eso vino lo más doloroso.

- _Suéltate ya. Como has podido ver nadie te ayudará. A nadie le importas._  
- _No puedo soltarme… tengo miedo, tengo miedo… ¡¡tengo miedo!!_  
- _Si tienes miedo, yo te ayudaré… - _Naraku formó un disco de energía, atiné a saber que lo lanzaría hacia la raíz de donde Ahome se sostenía.  
- _No Naraku, no te atrevas… - _pensé al ver su maquiavélica sonrisa.  
- _¡¡Inuyasha!!_

El grito de ella dirigido hacia mí me desconcertó. Volví a mirarla.

- _Inuyasha, ayúdame por favor. Yo te amo, no me dejes morir, por favor Inuyasha; sé que tú no sientes nada por mí, sé que ni siquiera te importa mi vida. Pero por favor Inuyasha… ayúdame. No quiero morir, quiero volver a ver a mi mamá, a Souta, a mi abuelo… por favor Inuyasha, sálvame… por favor… _

Comenzaba a comprender, al oírla decir esas palabras se vinieron a mi mente múltiples recuerdos. Recordé todas las aventuras que viví con ella, recordé su risa, sus gritos, su voz, sus caricias, su ternura para conmigo, su buena voluntad para con las personas.

"Ahome tonta… ¿cómo te atreves a decir que no siento nada por ti? Tú eres mi vida Ahome tonta"

Eso era todo… pensé en ese instante todas esas cosas y en ese momento me di cuenta de que la amaba. En ese momento descubrí que la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi ser. Yo sabía que era especial para mí, pero no fue hasta éste momento que supe la razón… no fue hasta éste momento que me di cuenta del amor que sentía hacia ella, sin embargo, no se lo pude decir.

- _¿Ya te has dado cuenta? Aunque te humilles diciéndole todas esas cosas él no tiene la intención de salvarte, ¿o es que ya olvidaste que está dispuesto a sacrificarte por Kikyou?_  
- _No… - _dijo ella quedito al recordar ese momento.  
- _Si Inuyasha te salvara ahora… sería sólo para salvar a Kikyou, porque aun no la has ayudado._  
- _No es cierto… - _dijo ella y noté claramente como su fuerza al aferrarse de la raíz disminuyó.


	9. Muerte

"No te sueltes Ahome… por piedad no lo hagas, no te dejes morir."

Pensaba con desesperación.

- _Eso es, muy bien… Ahora sólo tienes que soltarte del todo. Muere ya Ahome, ¡¡déjate morir!!_  
- _Es verdad… _- dijo ella, cosa que me sacó de sí y me llenó de miedo - _No les importo. A ellos les da lo mismo que yo muera… ¿para qué luchar por la vida si mis amigos ignoran mi dolor, si mis amigos están viendo pacientes cómo poco a poco se aleja mi vida? – _vi horrorizado cómo Ahome se soltó de una mano. Ahora ya sólo se sostenía con una - _Es mejor morir…_  
- _¿Qué esperas entonces?_

Ahome comenzaba a soltarse de la otra mano, yo quería gritarle que no lo hiciera, que se detuviera. Todos creo yo estaban muertos de miedo al ver cómo ella ya no luchaba por aferrarse a la vida.

- _No puedo morir aquí - _dijo ella haciendo que mi miedo se apaciguara por un momento - _No puedo morir… me queda mi familia, ellos no me abandonarán ¡No moriré! – _dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
- _Mocosa insolente… - _dijo Naraku entre dientes.

Ahome trataba ya de volver a tomarse con las dos manos de la raíz, pero Naraku, al ver que ella no había accedido a suicidarse, a arrancarse ella misma la vida… lanzó ese disco de energía hacia la raíz.

Grité su nombre en mis adentros, vi la raíz cortarse, vi a Ahome caer lentamente al vacío, y lo peor… la escuché decir, gritar…

- _¡¡Te odio Inuyasha!! ¡¡Maldito y mil veces maldito seas Inuyasha!!_

En ese momento pude liberarme del conjuro de Naraku. Era ya tarde, Ahome casi tocaba el fondo, corrí rápidamente hacia la orilla, y sólo lo hice para presenciar el momento en que las estalagmitas del fondo del abismo atravesaron su cuerpo.

- _¡¡Ahome!!_

Maldije la luz de la luna por haberme permitido ver ese momento.

La vi morir, vi cómo las garras de la muerte la arrancaron de la vida a la que tanto se había aferrado.

Ya todos podían moverse. Sango se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando en silencio. Miroku se sentía tan impotente que ni siquiera se movió, permaneció largo tiempo en la misma posición que estuviera cuando Ahome les pedía ayuda.

Incluso Kikyou lloraba. Lloraba de rabia por haber presenciado la muerte de ella, y por haber escuchado todo lo que Naraku le dijo antes de ella morir… No, antes de él matarla.


	10. Furia

Estaba por bajar por su cuerpo, pero escuché la maligna risa de Naraku…

- _Eres un maldito - _le dijo Kikyou furiosa - _Ni siquiera la manera en que me mataste a mí fue tan cruel como la has matado a ella._  
- _Tú eres la que menos derecho tiene de reclamar, puesto que has sido tú la principal culpable - _le respondió el engendro maldito.  
- _¿Qué quieres decir? – _preguntó Miroku.  
- _Lo que ustedes oyeron antes de que ella muriera no fue nada, ya que pasaron muchas cosas antes de que ocurriera la explosión que provocó el incendio._  
- _No entiendo… ¡¡explícate maldito!! – _gritó Sango.  
- _No explicará nada, lo mataré aquí mismo… - _dije desenvainando a colmillo de acero.  
- _Violencia… violencia… por qué tienen que recurrir a la violencia - _mientras decía esto nos lanzaba de nuevo ese viento que nos paralizaba - _observen todo._

Frente a nosotros apareció una especie de holograma… en aquél momento yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué era un "holograma" sólo veía esas imágenes que no se tocaban, esas imágenes que de no ser por sentirlas vivas habría imaginado eran ilusiones.

Hoy sé lo que era, y puedo explicarlo de esta manera.

Se veía a Ahome llorando, tirada de rodillas en un claro del bosque.

- _Maldito Inuyasha… maldito… cómo te atreviste a… cómo… - _decía entre lágrimas.  
- _¿Tú no sabes hacer nada más que llorar verdad?_ - le dijo Hakudoshi quien apareció ahí de momento, junto con Kanna, Kagura, Akago y Naraku.  
- _Qué… qué quieren de mí._  
- _Nadie quiere nada de ti - _le dijo Naraku - _No, corrección, Inuyasha sí quiere algo de ti, quiere tu vida… quiere tu vida para darle vida a Kikyou._

Ahome no le decía nada, sólo lo veía con furia. Kagura también veía enojada a Naraku, Akago veía a Ahome con lástima y Kanna no decía nada ni hacía el menor movimiento.

- _No estoy de humor para aguantarlos - _dijo ella poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a marcharse.  
- _A donde tan aprisa_ - susurró Naraku interponiéndose en su camino - _si vas allá Inuyasha te matará para hacer que Kikyou no muera._  
- _¡¡Ya me tienes harta!! – _le gritó asestándole un puñetazo.

Los ojos de Naraku se llenaron de furia, sin embargo una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su repugnante rostro.

- _Eres muy agresiva, por eso ése hanyou nunca te ha querido, porque no eres femenina y frágil como Kikyou._  
- _¿Femenina? ¿Frágil? Yo no soy una mujer aun, soy una niña. No tengo más que quince años, ¿por qué habría de comportarme como una mujer? – _le dijo ella mientras de sus ojos resbalaban unas lágrimas - _y frágil… ¡¡frágil?! ¡¡Ella es frágil porque está hecha de barro!!_

No podía creer que Ahome se hubiese expresado así de Kikyou, aunque tenía razón… ella no era más que una niña.

- _Pero qué tierno carácter tienes escondido he… eres idéntica a Kikyou, ella fingía ser dura pero en realidad era muy tierna. Aunque viéndolo bien no, tú finges ser tierna, pero en realidad estás amargada._  
- _¡¡Ya cállate!!_  
- _Tranquila, algo me dice que si sigues así todos algún día te cambiarán por Kikyou._  
- _No lo harán._  
- _¿No? ¿por qué? ¿porque se está muriendo?_  
- _¿?_  
- _Te alegra que ella esté a punto de morir._  
- _No… no me alegra._  
- _Parece que sí._  
- _No… no podría alegrarme que ella muera. Ella no tiene la culpa de que yo ame a Inuyasha, no tiene la culpa de que él… - _Ahome guardó silencio.  
- _¿Era mentira lo que dirías verdad? Ella sí es culpable de que él no te ame._  
- _Pero no por eso me alegrará que muera._  
- _Mentirosa._  
- _¡¡Ya cállate!! ¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡¡todo es tu culpa!! Si tú no hubieras matado a Kikyou… no, ¡¡si tú no te hubieras interpuesto en su amor!!... ¡ellos habrían sido felices!, y yo, ¡¡yo no estaría aquí!! ¡¡Todo es culpa tuya!! Por eso… ¡¡por eso acabaré contigo ya mismo!!_

En las imágenes que Naraku nos mostraba, él pareció tener miedo ante las palabras de Ahome, ella tomó cuatro flechas y las puso en posición para disparar en su arco.

- _¿Cuatro flechas? No podrás. Ni siquiera tienes buena puntería con una sola. No eres como Kikyou. Ella era la maestra del arco, tú en cambio eres una mala copia de lo que fue Kikyou…_  
- _Ya deja de compararme con Kikyou a cada segundo - _un aura negra se encendía sobre Ahome - _Yo no soy Kikyou… ¡ni quiero ser nunca como ella! mi nombre es Ahome ¡¡Ahome Higurashi!!_

Al gritar su propio nombre lanzó las cuatro flechas, e inexplicablemente comenzaron a moverse en distintas direcciones… la primera se fue hacia la frente de Kagura, quien al sentir su muerte tan cerca le brindó a Ahome una sonrisa de agradecimiento, al fin sería libre. La segunda flecha se dirigió hacia el espejo de Kanna, la tercera hacia el corazón de Akago y la cuarta hacia el corazón de Hakudoshi.

Los cuatro murieron.

- _Maldita niñata… - _Naraku había perdido poder al perder a sus extensiones - _No has atacado con energía pura - _decía incrédulo.  
- _Yo ya no soy pura Naraku. Y ahora, prepárate a morir._  
- _Eso nunca, ¡¡Mala copia de Kikyou!!_  
- _¡¡No me llames así!!_

Ahome no se percató de que Naraku había formado una enorme esfera de energía.

- _Muere…_

Y la lanzó contra ella provocando un estruendo y un grito por parte de ella, así es como comenzó el incendio. La esfera golpeó a Ahome y sus ropas comenzaron a arder, ella rodó en el suelo para apagar el fuego, trataba de huir pero Naraku lanzó una nueva esfera de energía que la hizo salir disparada hacia el precipicio, ella como pudo alcanzó a agarrarse de esa raíz.

- _Y de aquí en adelante ya saben lo que pasó… - _nos dijo Naraku haciendo que desapareciese el holograma.

Todos estaban sin habla. La Ahome de esas imágenes era muy distinta a la que nosotros conocíamos, pero era ella, de eso estábamos seguros…


	11. Tristeza

Habíamos perdido la noción de la realidad, habíamos olvidado que segundos antes Ahome acababa de morir, y lo recordamos… de la peor manera.

- _Inuyasha… no debiste perder el tiempo - _me dijo Naraku haciendo que volviera a la realidad.  
- _¿Qué dijiste maldito?_  
- _Hay animales carroñeros allá abajo que esperaban impacientes algo de carne muerta para alimentarse._

Cuando dijo eso mis ojos se abrieron enormes, corrí hacia la orilla del precipicio y vi a algunos lobos lamiendo las estalagmitas que estaban manchadas de sangre, pero no había rastro de… el cuerpo de Ahome.

Cuando volví el rostro, Naraku ya se había ido.

Ninguno podía creérsela todavía. Nos quedamos en ese lugar hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer llegaron a nosotros y poco a poco fueron alumbrando el desértico bosque, o mejor dicho… lo que había sido bosque.

Los troncos de los árboles aun humeaban, y por doquier había animales calcinados.

El olor de la muerte atormentaba a mi olfato.

Me puse de pie y bajé dando saltos hasta el fondo de ese abismo, era sumamente estrecho, al bajar me puncé un pie con una estalagmita, sentí dolor. Entonces recordé el momento en que las estalagmitas atravesaron el cuerpo de Ahome, sufrí al pensar en el dolor que debió sentir ella en ese instante.

Llegué hasta donde había sido… estaban ahí, las estalagmitas manchadas de sangre. Toqué la sangre, aun estaba tibia, observé todo el lugar pero no quedaba rastro de su cuerpo. Tal como había dicho ése maldito, lo más seguro era que los animales hubiesen desgarrado su cuerpo para alimentarse.

Subí con los muchachos, todos estaban con los ojos llorosos, no podían parar de llorar, en cambio los míos… sólo podían arderme, no podía llorar más. Yo… el gran orgulloso guerrero, no dejé de llorar en toda la noche, se acabaron mis lágrimas y aun no se apaciguaba el dolor.

Fue difícil decirle a Shipo cuando despertó que Ahome había muerto. Lo vimos sufrir tanto… dejamos que él pensara que Ahome murió cuando ocurrió esa explosión, nadie tuvo el coraje de decirle que la vimos morir.

Nuestros días se tornaron oscuros, en todos lados veíamos la sonrisa de Ahome… escuchábamos el canto de su voz, la veíamos correr a ayudar a alguien, en todos lados siempre estaba Ahome.

Kikyou después de todo no murió, Kaede se encargó de curar sus heridas, aunque le resultó difícil cerrarlas, utilizó tierra de su tumba para hacerlo, pero aun así estaba demasiado débil, pues pese a Kaede ser sacerdotisa, no era tan fuerte como Kikyou y no pudo darle la energía que ella necesitaba, la energía que sólo Ahome pudo brindarle.

Tuvimos pues que emprender un viaje en busca de una poderosa sacerdotisa a una región sumamente fría. Debíamos encontrarla para que Kikyou no muriese.

Y no… no era sólo yo el que quería ayudarla, Miroku y Sango también. Shipo no estaba muy convencido, pues él creía que ella era la principal culpable de la muerte de Ahome, no la aceptaba del todo, aun así, aceptó venir con nosotros. Creo que Miroku y Sango veían en Kikyou a Ahome.

Y yo… yo no era ya nada. Desde que vi morir a Ahome no volví a sonreír, no volví a hablar con nadie. Sólo hablaba lo necesario, y respondía una que otra pregunta, pero siempre permanecía callado… siempre recordando a Ahome.

Me maldecía a mí mismo, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que ella lo era todo para mí, de que ella era la causante de mi alegría, de mi paz… ahora no era más que una sombra.

Kikyou iba con nosotros, pero yo no me sentía feliz, es más, casi ni volteaba a verla. No podía verla porque en su rostro la veía a ella. En un principio… yo no aceptaba a Ahome, y no la quería ver, no quería hablar con ella porque me recordaba a Kikyou… a esa Kikyou que había amado y que había traicionado mis sentimientos. Ahora era todo lo contrario, no podía ver a Kikyou, porque en sus ojos veía los ojos de Ahome, veía su rostro entristecido por abandonarla.

Ahome… Ahome… yo no podía vivir sin Ahome.


	12. Pesadilla

Con su muerte se fueron mis ilusiones, se fueron mis deseos de seguir adelante… con su muerte se fue esa chispa de alegría que ella misma había encendido. Ahome siempre estaba en mis pensamientos.

Hoy me pregunto… ¿cómo puede ser así el ser humano? Aunque yo no lo sea del todo, simplemente hablo de la parte humana que tengo, que es la que no me dejaba rendirme en las batallas, aparte claro del deseo de proteger a los demás. Hablo del orgullo… ¿cómo puede ser así el ser humano? el orgullo no deja ver lo que está más claro que el agua, el temor, no le permite aceptar que siempre hay otra oportunidad, y la hipocresía... lo hace alimentar sentimientos que no existen.

Mi orgullo me impedía aceptar que me había enamorado de Ahome, y tenía miedo de fracasar como cuando amé a Kikyou, y para no aceptar que esa niña gritona, regañona y torpe se había ganado mi corazón… seguía alimentando aquél amor que ahora estoy seguro, murió cuando ella lo hizo, murió cuando cerré los ojos por aquél conjuro.

No tuve el coraje para ir a ver a su familia y decirle lo que había ocurrido, dejé que las cosas se quedaran así. Pensé que quizá cuando pasara el tiempo y ellos vieran que Ahome no volvía entenderían lo que había pasado. Hasta el día de hoy no sé si eso ocurrió, aun no he llegado a ese momento. La Ahome que veo todos los días correr a prisa a la escuela y reír con sus amigas no conoce aun ese mundo antiguo del que vengo.

Las noches… las malditas noches en que asomaba la luna llena, esa luna que me culpaba con su luz mortecina eran terribles. Se cumplían ya siete lunas llenas de que ella había muerto, o siete meses como ella los llamaba, y siempre, siempre en esas noches de luna me acosaban horrendas pesadillas.

Caminaba solo… solo por ese bosque convertido en cenizas bajo la penumbra de la noche, y la luna, sólo alumbraba un pequeño espacio, en ese espacio estaba ella… ella ahí… herida, quemada, de rodillas y llorando. Llorando mientras cantaba una tétrica canción en un idioma desconocido para mí, que sin embargo entendía perfectamente…

**How can you see into my eyes**  
_¿Cómo puedes ver en mis ojos_  
**like open doors?**  
_como puertas abiertas?_  
**Leading you down into my core**  
_Llevándote hasta mi interior_  
**where I´ve become so numb…**  
_donde me he vuelto tan insensible…_  
**Without a soul… My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold**  
_Sin alma… mi espíritu estará durmiendo en algún frío lugar_  
**until you find it there and lead it back home**  
_hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves de vuelta a casa__…_

Esa última línea la cantaba viéndome a los ojos con infinita tristeza… que llevara su espíritu de vuelta a casa, era imposible Ahome… ya no podía hacer nada por ti.

Comencé a escuchar otras voces… pero era la misma voz de ella... cantaban también mientras la que yo podía ver seguía cantando… no entendía por qué tantas voces… pero ahora que lo recuerdo Ahome poseía muchas almas…

(De aquí en adelante el texto normal es para identificar las otras voces que oía Inuyasha que eran iguales a las de Ahome, pero el texto en negrita son las cosas que dice la Ahome que está viendo llorar. Por cierto que unan lo de texto en negrita como una sola oración y lo de texto normal igual...)

"Wake me up"  
_Despiértame_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_  
"I can´t wake up"  
_No puedo despertar_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_  
"Save me"  
_Sálvame_  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_  
"Wake me up"  
_Despiértame _  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_  
"I can´t wake up"  
_No puedo despertar_  
**Before I come undone**  
_antes de acabar incompleta_  
"Save me"  
_Sálvame_  
**Save me from the nothing I´ve become****  
**_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

En un grito desgarrador pedía la salvara, pero mi pregunta era… ¿de qué? Después de eso volvía a aparecer el escenario en que murió… no, el escenario segundos antes de que fuera a por Kikyou. Ella colgada de la raíz, Kikyou algo lejos, pero sin Shipo en los brazos. Yo iba por Kikyou cuando…

(De aquí hasta nuevo aviso el texto en negritas indica lo que dice la Ahome que ve Inuyasha pero que es malvada)

**Now that I know what I´m without**  
_Ahora que sé lo que soy sin ti_  
**you can´t just leave me**  
_no puedes simplemente dejarme_

Ella comenzaba a flotar y se me acercaba viéndome con rencor y viendo con odio a Kikyou. Alzaba su mano y ordenaba a un objeto invisible ir hacia Kikyou y al voltear… Kikyou tenía una flecha clavada en el pecho que lentamente la destruía.

**Breathe into me and make me real**  
_Respira en mí y hazme real_  
**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_

Esa no era mi Ahome… no era ella. Acababa de matar a Kikyou y sonreía… se me acercaba, luego aparecía otra Ahome… la Ahome que yo conocía, ella lloraba y me susurraba, mientras la otra me tomaba del mentón y me decía cosas que me llenaban de miedo…

(El texto en negrita es lo que dice la Ahome buena y el normal lo que dice la Ahome malvada)

**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_  
I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside  
_He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro…_  
**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_

La Ahome que era mi Ahome se acerca a mí llorando, la otra lentamente desaparece, Ahome me susurra…

**Frozen inside without your touch,**  
_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce,_  
**without your love, darling…**  
_sin tu amor, querido…_  
**Only you are the life among the dead**  
_Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte_

Por primera vez me escucho responderle algo a Ahome en mi sueño, pero yo también hablaba en ese idioma extraño…

(El texto en negritas cursivas es lo que canta Inuyasha)

_**All of this time I can´t believe I couldn´t see**_  
_Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude verte_  
_**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_  
_escondida en la oscuridad… pero tú estabas enfrente de mí…_

Ella me responde…

**I´ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
_Parece que he estado durmiendo mil años_  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
_tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo__…_

Y de nuevo aparece esa Ahome de mirada maligna…

Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
_Sin un pensamiento, sin una voz, sin alma_

Y mi Ahome al verla se desespera, y me suplica…

**Don´t lett me die here**  
_No me dejes morir aquí_

Y ella le dice…

There must be something more  
_Debe de haber algo más_

Y me vuelve a rogar…

**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_

No podía entender a lo que se refería. Tráeme a la vida… ¿por qué me pedía eso?… después la vi más desesperada aun.

(Aquí otra vez… texto normal para voces de Ahome que no salen de ella y texto en negritas para lo que dice Ahome)

"Wake me up"  
_Despiértame_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_  
"I can´t wake up"  
_No puedo despertar_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_

"Save me"  
_Sálvame_  
**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_  
"Wake me up"  
_Despiértame _  
**Bid my blood to run**  
_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_  
"I can´t wake up"  
_No puedo despertar_  
**Before I come undone**  
_antes de acabar incompleta_  
"Save me"  
_Sálvame_  
**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**  
_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_  
"Wake me up"  
_Despiértame_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_  
"I can´t wake up"  
_No puedo despertar_  
**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_  
"Save me"  
_Sálvame_

- _Ahome… - _decía yo haciendo caso a su súplica…

**Call my name and save**  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame _

- _¡Ahome!… - _dije más desesperado…

**Call my name…**  
_Di mi nombre…_

- _¡¡Ahome!! – _grité, logrando así despertar de esa pesadilla…

Aun así… logré escuchar el eco de esa canción… esas líneas que me erizaban la piel…

**Call my name**  
_Di mi nombre_  
**and save me**  
_y sálvame_  
**from**  
_de _  
**the dark**  
_la oscuridad_

- _Salvarte de la oscuridad…_

Observé todo el lugar… todo estaba en calma, la blanca nieve cubría la superficie del suelo y abajo la tenue llama de una fogata daba calor a mis amigos; afortunadamente nadie me había escuchado, sólo ella, Kikyou quien en esas noches no dormía, porque al igual que yo recordaba lo que había ocurrido.

- _¿Estás bien? – _me preguntó preocupada.  
- _No lo sé… - _le respondí y bajé del árbol, me senté a su lado.  
- _¿Otra vez volviste a tener esa pesadilla verdad? _  
- _¿Cual pesadilla? – _dije fingiendo no saber a lo que se refería.  
- _Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude verte escondida en la oscuridad, pero tú estabas enfrente de mí, Ahome, Ahome, Ahome… - _me dijo – _siempre en estas noches repites esas palabras y despiertas así._  
- _Yo…_  
- _Dime ¿qué es lo que sueñas? Me queda claro que es con Ahome pero, ¿ese sueño es malo? ¿la vez morir otra vez?_

No sabía qué decirle a Kikyou, no me había atrevido a decirle que desde que murió Ahome, en noches de luna llena tenía esa pesadilla en donde veía a Ahome matarla. Tal vez el momento había llegado, debía decírselo.

- _No Kikyou… no la veo morir a ella. _  
- _¿A ella? Eso quiere decir que sí vez morir a alguien._  
- _Sí… es decir, no, no veo morir a alguien, veo como matan a alguien._  
- _¿Quién mata… y a quien?_  
- _Ahome…_  
- _¿? ¿Vez a alguien matar a Ahome? ¿__Naraku__ de nuevo?_  
- _No… veo a Ahome matar… _

Los ojos de Kikyou se crisparon.

- _Veo a Ahome matarte…_


	13. Claves

Por un momento Kikyou se quedó seria, luego dio un largo suspiro.

_-__Estoy segura de que Ahome... donde quiera que esté ya no sufre Inuyasha... ya jamás llorará, ella ahora está en paz, alcanzó la paz que nosotros no alcanzaremos hasta vengar su muerte._

No entendía a qué se refería Kikyou, más bien no entendí su actitud, pensé que sentiría miedo cuando le dije eso, aunque la verdad yo pensaba...

"Lo que en mis pesadillas sucede no puede pasar en la realidad... Ahome está muerta y muerta seguirá."

_-__Inuyasha... juntos vengaremos la muerte de Ahome._  
- _Kikyou es que no entiendes..._  
- _De lo de tus sueños, no te preocupes, las cosas no pueden pasar así porque Ahome ya no está entre nosotros, además de que al morir... seguramente en su viaje al más allá supo que todo lo que ocurrió fue una vil mentira provocada por el maldito de __Naraku__._  
- _Pero Kikyou... tú tampoco estabas ya entre nosotros– _dije sin pensar que ahí estaría la clave de todo.  
- _Es distinto._.. _yo volví por culpa de un hechizo de bruja._  
- _Y cuando volviste... – _mis ojos se crisparon - _no sabías nada, seguías creyéndome culpable de tu muerte._

Kikyou se quedó callada, ya no intentó hacerme sentir mejor. Los primeros rayos de luz despertaron a nuestros compañeros.

- _Buenos días Kikyou... – _la saludó Sango.  
- _Buenos días._.. – respondió no muy animada.  
- _¿Qué le pasa señorita Kikyou?_  
- _No es nada monje __Miroku__._  
- _Deberías estar contenta, hoy mismo llegaremos a la aldea de la sacerdotisa __Mariko__ – _le dice Sango.  
- _Lo sé, no te preocupes por mi estado de animo, yo soy así siempre._

Sango se quedó callada, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y se fue a sentar algo lejos del grupo. Estoy seguro de que lloraba y recordaba a Ahome.

Sango se había vuelto amiga de Kikyou porque en ella veía a Ahome, sin embargo había ocasiones en que se marcaban las enormes diferencias que había entre ellas. Por ejemplo esa, Kikyou no reía ni bromeaba como lo hacía Ahome.

No quería ver a Sango triste, ver su tristeza me hacía recordar a Ahome, más bien, me hacía sentir un enorme abismo en el pecho… porque recordarla, ni un solo segundo dejaba de recordarla.

Seguimos caminando, la aldea de esa poderosa sacerdotisa estaba ya muy cerca, según las indicaciones que nos dieron no faltaba mucho, para el atardecer llegaríamos.

Caminábamos, y con nosotros el sol avanzaba, ya era casi la hora del ocaso, casi llegábamos cuando Kikyou se para de golpe.

- _Por Kami… - _dijo asustada.  
- _¿Qué te pasa? – _le pregunté.  
- _¿Monje Miroku no lo siente? _  
- _Sí señorita Kikyou._  
- _¿Qué pasa? - _preguntó Sango.

Kirara comenzó a erizarse y Shipo empezó a temblar… incluso Sango sintió escalofríos.

- _¿Qué es esto? – _decía Shipo asustado.  
- _Qué energía tan poderosa… - _dijo Sango.  
- _Qué energía "maligna", tan poderosa… - _aclaró Kikyou.  
- _Maldición…_ _huele a… sangre, sangre humana._

El olor de la sangre había llegado a mi olfato… en ella, el olor de la muerte.


	14. Reclamos

Nos disponíamos a correr hacia el lugar cuando sentí un ataque muy fuerte, apenas y logré esquivarlo.

- _¡¡Pero qué demonios haces aquí!! – _grité una vez me hube incorporado.  
- _¿Dónde está? – _dijo Sesshomaru furioso.  
- _¿__De qué demonios hablas?…_

Fue entonces que vimos que Jaken traía sobre su hombro a la pequeña Rin.

- _¿Qué le pasó? – _preguntó Sango viendo a la pequeña que parecía muerta.  
- _Su energía vital ha sido robada – _dijo Kikyou al verla.  
- _Sesshomaru, ¿qué ocurrió? – _preguntó Miroku.  
- _Ese maldito engendro decía la verdad… - _dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes_…_  
- _Tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero dime ¿quién hizo esto?… - _le pregunté.

Él me miró con furia.

- _Es tu culpa, así que no me implores piedad para con ella… - _fue lo último que me dijo y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía aquella maligna energía y el olor a sangre.

Jaken lo siguió con la pequeña en su espalda, a duras penas.

- _No entiendo nada… - _Shipo estaba más que confundido.

Y yo… yo no sabía que lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir sería tan doloroso, no entendí las palabras de Sesshomaru, de nuevo, actué como un idiota.

Todos seguíamos el mismo camino, sentí de repente el olor de alguien familiar, me detuve, a lo lejos distinguí su silueta…

- _Koga… - _dijo Sango y corrió en su ayuda, venía sumamente lastimado.  
- _¿Qué te pasó?_ – preguntó Miroku.

Koga no decía nada, sólo lloraba… Kikyou se acercó a él para revisar sus heridas, al verla Koga.

- _Ahome… - _dijo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, no tardó nada en perder el conocimiento y al hacerlo, de su mano derecha dejó caer una flor marchita.  
- _¿Eso es de la señorita __Ayame__ verdad? – _dijo Shipo.

Tomé la flor… también olía a sangre, pude adivinarlo enseguida, la chica había muerto.

Koga recuperó el conocimiento, se incorporó a duras penas y a pesar de que no tenía fuerza, intentó atacarme, pero lo único que consiguió fue estamparse en el suelo.

Lo ayudé a incorporarse, no me dirigía la mirada, sólo veía hacia abajo, pero en realidad sin observar nada. Sonrió y de nuevo comenzó a llorar, de sus labios salieron palabras que no imaginé que diría.

- _La dejé contigo porque pensé que cuidarías de ella…_

Sus palabras me helaron, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

- _Dijiste que siempre la protegerías y sin embargo… la dejaste morir._  
- _Cómo… ¿cómo sabes eso?_  
- _No fuiste capaz de protegerla, aun cuando prometiste que siempre lo harías, además de que… prácticamente tú fuiste quien la condujo a la muerte._  
- _Yo… no pude hacer nada… no pude._  
- _Por tu culpa ella murió, por tu culpa sufre… ¿por qué maldito perro? ¿Por qué la dejaste caer en la oscuridad?_  
- _Estábamos paralizados, no pudimos ayudarla - _le dije sin entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de Koga.  
- _Sálvala __Inuyasha__…_  
- _¿?_  
- _Sálvala de la… ¡argt! – _se quejó, lo supe, su final estaba cerca - _Sál… va… la… d… de… la… o… os… curi… dad…_

Y diciendo esto terminó de desplomarse. Koga había muerto.

No puedo creer hasta este momento, a pesar de tantos años, no puedo creer que lloré cuando lo vi cerrar los ojos. Lloré por la muerte de Koga, por la muerte de ese lobo que más de una vez maldije por amar a Ahome, de ese lobo al que maldije por sentirme celoso, pero sin admitir que también yo la amaba.

En el fondo, yo envidiaba a Koga por ser capaz de tomar sus manos y decirle abiertamente que la amaba, que deseaba que fuera su mujer, lo envidiaba porque en su corazón no había confusión alguna, él amaba a Ahome.

No tuvimos tiempo de atender el cadáver de Koga, un estruendo en el mismo lugar del que provenía aquella maligna energía nos hizo volver a nuestra primera intención, corrimos hacia la aldea de la sacerdotisa Mariko, sin imaginar que lo que ahí encontraríamos… terminaría de llenar de sombras nuestros corazones.


	15. Inombrable

Ya lográbamos divisar la aldea, estaba en llamas, en llamas como aquél bosque en donde ella muriera.

No muy lejos de nosotros…

- _Amo bonito… ¡¡amo despierte!! – _decía preocupado Jaken a Sesshomaru que estaba con la armadura casi destrozada y con muchas heridas.  
- _Maldita humana…_ - susurró intentando levantarse pero terminó de perder el conocimiento.  
- _¿Qué pasó? – _dije corriendo rápidamente hacia él.  
- _Ese demonio…_ - dijo a cuestas el pobre Jaken, quien también estaba herido.  
- _¡¡__Inuyasha__ ven!! – _me gritó Sango.

Corrí hacia ellos, Kikyou tenía en sus brazos a un pequeño niño, también moribundo.

- _Ya no me lastime por favor – _decía dificultosamente el pequeño tratando de librarse de los brazos de Kikyou.  
- _Calma pequeño, no tengo por qué hacerte daño… - _le decía ella tratando de calmarlo.  
- _Me matará así como mató a la sacerdotisa __Mariko__… - _dijo poniéndose a llorar.  
- _¿La sacerdotisa Mariko está muerta? – _se preguntó incrédulo Miroku.  
- _Ella la mató…_ - fueron las últimas palabras del pequeño y murió.

Kikyou temblaba, sin el poder de la sacerdotisa moriría, ella tenía miedo de morir… sin embargo, no sólo era ese su miedo, ahora lo sé. El pequeño la culpaba de haber matado a la sacerdotisa, ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué le tenía tanto miedo a Kikyou? Sólo había una respuesta a esas preguntas, pero ninguno fue capaz de descubrirla a tiempo… y Kikyou, sólo sabía que algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento pero no lo dijo.

- _¡¡Cuidado!! – _gritó Shipo al ver una enorme bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia nosotros.

Kirara se transformó rápidamente y levanto a Sango, Miroku y Shipo, yo di un salto con Kikyou en mis brazos y logramos salvarnos del ataque.

Escuchamos su risa, su maligna risa…

- _¿Qué harás ahora Kikyou? Ya no hay manera de salvarte._  
- _Naraku__ maldito, debí imaginar que sólo tú eras capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad… - _dije furioso.  
- _¿Pero te atreves a culparme sin pruebas?_  
- _Sólo tú eres tan desalmado como para hacer esto… - _dijo Kikyou viéndolo con ira.  
- _No fui yo…_  
- _No seas sinvergüenza – _gritó Sango.  
- _Sólo tú eras capaz de matar a la sacerdotisa,_ _así no habría quien curara a la sacerdotisa Kikyou… - _le dijo Miroku.  
- _Por eso y por todo morirás ahora mismo –_ dije sacando al colmillo de acero.  
- _Qué pena que no me crean… yo no soy el culpable,_ _es más, ustedes conocen a "la" culpable._

Estaba por lanzarle a Naraku mi ataque cuando de una zona polvorienta y cubierta de humo una flecha negra salió disparada hacia mi espada, haciendo que ésta perdiera su transformación.

- _Pero qué… - _dije incrédulo al ver que mi espada se había transformado.  
- _Quién es… - _decía Sango mirando en esa zona una silueta que lentamente avanzaba, aclarándose cada vez más…  
- _Será posible…_ - decía temeroso Miroku mientras cerraba el kazanaa que segundos antes intentara abrir.

La silueta se acercaba, y entre más lo hacía, más conocida nos parecía.

- _No puede ser… - _dijo Shipo.

Kirara estaba confundida… intentaba gruñir pero a la vez apaciguaba su rostro.

- _¡¡Eres otra marioneta de Naraku?! – _grité a la silueta que se había detenido - _pues entonces acabaré contigo primero… - _mi espada había recuperado su transformación.  
- _¿Serás capaz de matarme de nuevo? ¿Serás capaz de hacerme morir ahora que he vuelto a la vida?_  
- _Esa voz… - _dejé mi espada caer, era imposible…

La silueta comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, avanzó hasta mostrarse completamente ante nosotros.

Era su piel más blanca que la nieve, su cabello tan largo como el de Kikyou, oscuros velos cubrían su cuerpo, flechas negras cargaba sobre su espalda, un enorme arco era su arma principal y su mirada… era la misma, la misma que tenía la última vez que la vi… triste y vacía.

- _¿Lo vez Inuyasha? Yo no fui el culpable… fue ella._  
- _Esto… no puede ser… tú eres… - _no podía creer que fuera ella.  
- _No te atrevas… No te atrevas a decir mi nombre…_

De nuevo escuché ese susurró, el mismo que oyera segundos antes de que Kikyou fuese resucitada, en aquella ocasión, el alma de Kikyou estaba furiosa conmigo y por atreverme a nombrarla… puse en peligro la vida de Ahome, ahora, ese susurro nuevamente aparecía, sin embargo, ahora me infundía temor al saber cuáles podían ser las consecuencias de atreverme a…

- _¿Eres capaz de decir su nombre Inuyasha? – _me decía en tono de burla Naraku.  
- _No… esto no puede ser posible… - _estaba demasiado sorprendido.  
- _Amiga…_ - susurró Sango emocionada.  
- _Ma_… _Mamá… - _Shipo lloraba de alegría.  
- _Señorita… - _Miroku ni siquiera terminó su frase, el llanto lo ahogó.

Sólo alguien se atrevió a nombrarla, pero el hacerlo… fue su más grande error.

- _Ahome… _

Al ella escuchar su nombre en los labios de Kikyou tomó una de sus negras flechas y la disparó…

La flecha se movió formando círculos a su paso… éstos círculos nos rodearon… uno rodeó a Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shipo, el otro a Kikyou, y uno más a mí.

La flecha volvió a manos de ella y al instante unos campos de energía nos dejaron encerrados.

- _Es ahora cuando me vengaré de todos ustedes…_


	16. Resucitada

Los muchachos y yo estábamos estupefactos ante sus palabras.

- _¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – _le dije furioso.  
- _Hablo de que me dejaron morir… - _dijo tristemente – _todos ustedes me cambiaron por __Kikyou__, tal como __Naraku__ dijo._  
- _Ahome eso no es verdad, Naraku te está engañando… - _Sango estaba desesperada.  
- _Señorita Ahome no puede dejarse engañar por él._  
- _Ahome… Mamita no entiendo nada._  
- _Inuyasha__… ¿acaso no le dijiste a Shipo la verdad?_

Mis ojos se crisparon.

- _¿De qué verdad habla? – _decía Shipo temeroso.  
- _De mi muerte…_  
- _Yo… yo te escuché morir… moriste en ese estruendo del bosque…_  
- _No Shipo… en ese momento aun no había muerto, ellos vieron como morí, ¿acaso no te lo dijeron? ¿no te dijeron que mi vida pendía de una raíz? ¿no te dijeron que les supliqué que me salvaran y ninguno lo hizo porque estaban protegiendo a Kikyou quien te llevaba en brazos? ¿No te dijeron que rogué, y supliqué que me ayudaran y no lo hicieron?_  
- _¡¡Cállate Ahome!! – _grité.  
- _¿Es verdad? – _decía Shipo temeroso - _¡¡Es cierto que no la ayudaron?!_  
- _Ahome... el maldito de Naraku nos tendió una trampa, ¡¡nos inmovilizó!! – _le decía Sango tratando de hacerla reaccionar pero…  
- _¡¡Cómo te atreves a insultarle!! – _gritó lanzándole una descarga de energía a Sango - _Gracias a él he vuelto a la vida, él es mi nuevo creador y no permitiré que lo insultes._

No podía creer lo que había visto y escuchado. Ahome acababa de lastimar a Sango y defendía como una fiera a Naraku.

- _Ahome… - _susurró Sango a cuestas.  
- _¡¡__Sango!! ¿Sango estás bien? – _dijo Miroku ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

No podía creer que Ahome actuase de esa forma.

- _¿En verdad eres ahora una servidora de esa bestia? – _le dije rogando a Dios que todo fuese un mal entendido.  
- _¿He de lastimarte a ti también?_  
- _No puede ser…_  
- _Créeme Inuyasha, un insulto más que dirijas a Naraku y me encargaré de hacerte pedazos…_

Eso no podía estar pasando. Ahome me amenazaba por defender a ese mal nacido.

- _¿Y bien? ¿Me creen ahora?_  
- _Naraku maldito… - _dije entre dientes y por esto… - _¡¡Argth!!_  
- _Te advertí que no insultaras a mi creador…_

Ahome me había lanzado una flecha y había herido mi brazo.

- _Ahome contrólate… ya que si no lo haces me obligarás a usar mi poder en tu contra._

Ahome la vio como una leona que acosa a su presa… se dirigió hacia el campo que mantenía encerrada a Kikyou.

- _¿Tú? ¿Tú que te estás muriendo por no tener poder espiritual que te mantenga aparte de las almas que me robaste me amenazas con tu "poder"? Jajaja no me hagas reír. En este momento ni siquiera Inuyasha, o el mismo Naraku son tan fuertes y poderosos como yo._  
- _Qué locuras está diciendo… - _susurraba incrédula Sango.  
- _Señorita Ahome… la hemos perdido._  
- _Miroku… ¿verdad que no es cierto? – _decía Shipo…

Ella sonrió maquiavélicamente pero no nos veía, veía hacia donde se encontraban JaKen y Sesshomaru.

- _Ya vuelve en sí el tonto que osó retarme…_

Voltee a ver a quién se refería.

- _Sesshomaru… - _voltee aterrado - _¿Acaso has sido tú quién lastimó a Sesshomaru de esa manera?_

Sonreía y no me respondía, aunque es curioso que a pesar de que sonreía y en sus palabras había ira… sus ojos se veían sumamente tristes.

- _Ese tonto intentó pelear conmigo, así que Inuyasha… ya sabes a lo que te atienes si quieres retarme._  
- _Esto no puede ser posible…_  
- _Es posible. Ahora soy mejor que tu adorada Kikyou, más poderosa que Miroku con su kazanaa, más hábil que __Kirara__, y más fuerte y poderosa que tú, Sesshomaru, Naraku y Koga juntos…_

Koga… Ahora lo recordaba, me llené de miedo al imaginar que ella pudo hacer tenido algo que ver con la muerte de Koga.

- _No… A… _- estuve a punto de nombrarla… sin embargo el recordar sus palabras advirtiéndome que no lo hiciera, me hizo detenerme - _No me digas que tú tuviste algo que ver con…_  
- _¿Quieres saber por qué estoy viva?_

Claro que quería saberlo… todos querían hacerlo pero ninguno se atrevía a hablarle, el verla daba miedo.

- _Volví a la vida gracias a hechizos, artilugios, y energía maligna… pero sobre todo… gracias a la perla de Shikon._  
- _¡¿Cómo?! ­_– exclamó Sango exaltada.  
- _Veo que ya comienzas a adivinar Sango… así es, como dije… dentro de mi pecho no hay un corazón cálido que emita latidos… mis manos son tan frías como el mismo hielo, sin embargo, a cambio de eso tengo todo el poder de la perla de Shikon cubierta de oscuridad, la energía vital de una niña, la fuerza y agilidad de una mujer lobo y el poder de una poderosa sacerdotisa…_

No podía creerlo… de verdad ella era la culpable, ella había robado la energía vital de Rin, ella había asesinado a Ayame, ella había matado a la sacerdotisa Mariko, ella había lastimado a Koga para obtener sus fragmentos y lo peor…

- _¡¡__Kohaku__!! – _gritó Sango al ser asaltada por la misma idea que yo – _Si en tu pecho dices está la perla de Shikon… ¡¡qué ha pasado con Kohaku?!_  
- _Jajajaja hay… mi ex querida amiga Sango, ¿qué es lo que te imaginas?_


	17. Dolor

Los ojos de Sango comenzaron a escurrir agua salada.

- _Ahome… ¿acaso tú?..._  
- _Jajaja que gusto me da ver en tu rostro el sufrimiento, ese mismo sufrimiento con el que te imploré ayuda._  
- _Señorita Ahome… ¿fue capaz de acabar con __Kohaku__?_  
- _Mmm mi ex querido amigo __Miroku__, la persona que más amas en este mundo es Sango, lo sé… si ella sufre, tú sufrirás también._  
- _Esto no puede ser… - _lloriqueaba Shipo.  
- _¡¡Habla de una vez maldita sea!! – _le grité.  
- _¿Qué gracia tenía eliminar a Kohaku sin la presencia de su hermana?_

Mi piel se erizó al escuchar esas palabras, en los ojos de Sango se reflejó la esperanza, sin embargo atiné a saber las oscuras intenciones de… mi Ahome.

- _El único fragmento que me hace falta es el de Kohaku… ¡¡__Naraku__!!_  
- _No grites belleza._

El cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a moverse nauseabundamente y expulsó lo que parecía ser un cadáver.

- _¡¡KOHAKU!! – _Sango golpeaba el campo de energía que la mantenía encerrada deseando con todas sus fuerzas romperlo e ir a socorrer a su pequeño hermano.  
- _¿Cómo es posible? – _logré articular – _Creí que tu cadáver había sido…_  
- _¡¡Sí!! – _me gritó – _Sé perfectamente que no bajaste a por mi cadáver porque esperabas que mi cuerpo fuese desgarrado por los animales salvajes, pero ¿sabes qué? ¡¡Te equivocaste!!_

Con maligna sonrisa Naraku intervino.

- _Tuve lástima de esta pobre chica a la que sus amigos no quisieron ayudar… me arrepentí de todas las cosas tan horribles que le dije, así que decidí que debía de salvarla de la oscuridad a la que había caído._  
- _¿Oscuridad? – _pensé de súbito y recordé parte de esa pesadilla que siempre me asediaba…

**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

**save me from the dark**  
_sálvame de la oscuridad_

El cuerpo de Kohaku comenzó a moverse haciendo que me olvidara por completo de ese recuerdo que pudo haber ayudado a que lo que sigue no sucediera.

- _Kohaku está vivo… - _susurró Sango.  
- _Es…_ _es mentira… - _susurró el pequeño.  
- _¿De qué hablas Kohaku?_  
- _Señorita Ahome, es mentira… Na… Naraku no la salvó, él… él lo planeó todo… él…_  
- _¡¡Calla!! – _gritó Ahome lanzándole una bola de fuego que hirió al pequeño y que lo hizo volar hasta el campo donde su hermana estaba atrapada.  
- _¡Kohaku! – _gritaba Sango impacientada por no poder ayudar a su hermano.  
- _Her…_ _Hermana… perdóname…_  
- _Kohaku…_  
- _Yo… Naraku me ordenó que mientras les mostraba lo ocurrido, yo me llevase el cadáver de la señorita Ahome, él había planeado desde el principio acabar con ustedes utilizándola… él…_  
- _Ya basta de habladurías pequeño… - _dijo ella haciendo elevar el frágil cuerpo del niño y atrayéndolo con energía extraña hacia ella.  
- _¿Qué harás con Kohaku? – _preguntó asustada Sango.  
- _Observa ex querida amiga, observa el final de tu hermano…_

Ahome arrojó el cuerpo del niño al suelo, y mientras éste trataba de incorporarse ella se agachó y muy delicadamente abrió con sus uñas la piel maltratada del pequeño y sacó el fragmento.

- _¡¡Kohaku!!_

Sango gritó horrorizada al ver cómo la carne del cuerpo de su hermano se consumía y dejaba sólo un esqueleto.

- _¡¡No!! – _gritaba Sango rasguñándose el rostro por la desesperación de haber visto cómo su hermano moría.  
- _Sango cálmate, por favor Sango… - _Miroku sufría intensamente al ver el dolor de Sango - _cómo ha podido ser capaz… esa mujer no es nuestra amiga Ahome._

El fragmento que había llevado mucho tiempo el cuerpo de Kohaku brillaba con destellos de pureza, sin embargo al ser tocado por Ahome se había oscurecido.

- _Llegó la hora de convertirme en un ser perfecto…_

Ahome abrió la boca y se tragó el fragmento… una inmensa oscuridad apareció ante nuestros ojos…


	18. Perfección

La niebla se fue desvaneciendo, la silueta de Ahome apareció ante nosotros, por sus extremidades se veían correr destellos de energía y su cabello había crecido hasta casi tocar el suelo, estaba más pálida y sus ojos habían cambiado de color.

Ya no sólo era la pérdida de su brillo y la mirada tierna, eran unos ojos tristes, vacíos… y no quedaba rastro de su color chocolate, el color de la oscuridad reinaba también en sus pupilas…

- _Nunca… jamás… nadie, absolutamente nadie volverá a pisotearme, ya no hay en el mundo del pasado, el presente, ni habrá en el futuro, alguien tan poderoso como yo… ni siquiera en el universo… ni siquiera Dios es más fuerte y poderoso que yo._  
- _No puede ser… - _susurré.

Ella se percató de que la veía… mi Ahome, si tan sólo hubieses visto en mi mirada la gran angustia que sentía en ese momento…

"Ahome… mi Ahome no, no por favor… preferiría saberte muerta por mi culpa y no marioneta de Naraku por mi culpa. Mi Ahome… ¿qué sentirás en este momento? ¿de verdad eres tú la que nos está lastimando de esta manera? ¿de verdad nos odias Ahome? ¿de verdad mi Ahome murió? Y si es así… ¿cuándo murió? ¿Murió al caer a ese oscuro abismo… o murió al escuchar que yo estaba dispuesto a sacrificarla por Kikyou? Ahome… ¿por qué a pesar de que con tus palabras y esa maquiavélica sonrisa que dibujas en tus labios nos haces ver que gozas nuestro sufrimiento, yo siento… siento y logro distinguir en lo profundo de tu mirada que sufres? Ahome… ¿cómo saber?"

Pensaba desesperado en ese momento, sin embargo ella…

- _¿Qué me vez maldito hanyou?_

Esas palabras hicieron pedazos mi corazón…

- _¿Observas acaso la poderosa criatura en la que me he convertido?_  
- _¿Poderosa criatura? – _le dijo Sango en medio de su delirio de locura – _tú no eres nada… te has convertido en nada…_  
- _Ya no eres más que una criatura de la oscuridad… - _le dijo Miroku.  
- _No, no mereces el cariño con el que te hemos recordado desde tu muerte, no lo mereces… - _exclamó el pequeño Shipo mientras perdía el conocimiento.

De nuevo las palabras de Sango y Miroku trajeron a mi mente un vago recuerdo…

**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**

_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

**save me from the dark**  
_sálvame de la oscuridad_

Si tan sólo hubiese recordado el mensaje completo en el momento preciso…

- _Maldita humana… _  
- _¡¡Sesshomaru!! – _por alguna razón me alegré de saber que se encontraba bien.  
- _No me importa el precio… pero me devolverás la energía de Rin, y tú… Naraku, me encargaré de hacerte pedazos…_  
- _No me hagas reír Sesshomaru, puede que ya no tenga a mis extensiones… pero tengo de mi lado al ser más poderoso del universo ¿te atreverás a retarla de nuevo?_  
- _Lo haré hasta perder la vida._  
- _Qué ternura… el gran youkai pelea por devolverle la vida a su adorada niña y muy en el fondo, por la muerte de Kagura… ¿o me equivoco? – _le dijo Ahome con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se crisparon.

- _¡Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi amo! – _Jaken se dirigió hacia ella intentando a atacarla.

Pero ella de un solo golpe hizo estallar la cabeza del pobre de Jalen, furioso Sesshomaru se abalanzó hacia Ahome, sin embargo lo mandó a volar hasta estrellarse contra los árboles y lo hizo perder el conocimiento nuevamente.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia Sesshomaru…

- _Es hora de darte el golpe final…_  
- _¡No puedo creer que seas mi reencarnación!_

Las palabras de Kikyou hicieron a Ahome parar en seco.

- _¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_  
- _Que no puedo creer que un ser tan débil como tú sea mi reencarnación… te has dejado manipular de una manera tan fácil en que me insulta el hecho de que lo seas._  
- _¡¡Cállate Kikyou!! – _le grité temiendo por su vida.  
- _Cómo te atreves… miko miserable…_  
- _Watashi wa miko, una sacerdotisa mejor que tú…_  
- _Señorita Kikyou la matará… - _susurró Miroku.  
- _¡__Soy mejor que tú en todos los sentidos!_  
- _No eres mejor que yo Ahome… eres débil de espíritu. No eres más que una niña llorona escondida tras esa fiera. Tratas de aparentar la fuerza que no tienes y presumes de un poder que no posees. No eres más que una sombra de lo que yo fui un día… estás tratando de cubrir con esa sombra el reflejo que aun vive en el corazón de Inuyasha… ¡de Kikyou! tratas de ser como yo… eres sólo una mala copia mía._  
- _¡Kikyou calla por favor!… - _le grité al borde de la desesperación.  
- _Soy… yo soy… una… ¿una mala copia de Kikyou?…_

El cabello de Ahome comenzó a ondearse… su aura maligna crecía considerablemente segundo a segundo.

Kikyou pensó en ser dura con Ahome para hacerla reaccionar, pero mi temor no era injustificado, ese intento de Kikyou por hacerla reaccionar le costó muy caro…


	19. Humillada

Kikyou… mi dulce flor silvestre… jamás te olvidé, y jamás creo hacerlo. Recuerdo todavía la primera vez que te vi, tan altiva, y a la vez tan frágil… frágil como tu nombre.

Mi Kikyou de ojos tristes… ¿cuánto hubiera dado por salvarte? Lo sabes… ¿verdad que lo sabes? ¿verdad que sabes que de haberme sido posible te habría salvado? ¿verdad que sabes que no te hubiera dejado morir de esa forma?

Aun me siento impotente, inútil… a pesar de haber estado ahí no pude hacer nada por ti. En ese momento me sentí tan inútil como cuando ella murió y no pude ayudarla, de la misma manera me sentí cuando tú fuiste destruida por ella.

Kilyou… mi alguna vez… amada Kikyou…

- _Una… mala copia tuya… - _susurró Ahome confundida.  
- _Ahome… ¿recuerdas esas palabras?_

Al Naraku hablar, supe que todo estaba saliéndose de control, si no está mal el decirlo así, ya que en realidad desde que vimos que ella estaba con "vida" todo se salió de control.

Recordé entonces ese holograma en que Naraku nos mostró lo que había pasado en el bosque, creí poder solucionar las cosas pero…

- _¡Claro que las recuerda Naraku!_ _No es tonta… - _le dije pensando que quizá ella podía reaccionar si recordaba eso.  
- _Es lo mismo que yo digo… - _me dijo Naraku con sarcasmo - _pero si acaso lo ha olvidado… se lo mostraré de nuevo._

Naraku hizo ademanes y de nuevo aparecieron figuras, según esto cosas que habían pasado, aunque todo… todo era mentira.

En una parte del bosque se veían Sango, Miroku, Shipo y Kirara comiendo alrededor de un mantel y de repente se oye el grito de Ahome…

- _¡¡Abajo!! _

Y al ella terminar el grito me vi estamparme en el suelo y al ponerme de pie… comienzo a decirle…

- _Eres muy agresiva, por eso nunca te he querido, porque no eres femenina y frágil como Kikyou…_  
- _¿Femenina? ¿Frágil? Yo no soy una mujer aun… soy una niña… no tengo más que quince años… ¿por qué habría de comportarme como una mujer? y frágil… ¡¡frágil?! ¡¡Ella es frágil porque está hecha de barro!!_  
- _Pero qué tierno carácter tienes escondido he, eres idéntica a Kikyou… ella fingía ser dura pero en realidad era muy tierna, aunque viéndolo bien no, tú finges ser tierna, pero en realidad estás amargada._  
- _¡¡Ya cállate!!_  
- _Tranquila, algo me dice que si sigues así… todos algún día te cambiaremos por Kikyou._  
- _Si me sigues molestando te flecharé en el primer árbol que encuentre en mi camino._  
- _No podrás usar las flechas, ni siquiera tienes buena puntería. No eres como Kikyou… ella era la maestra del arco, tú en cambio eres una mala copia de lo que fue Kikyou._  
- _Ya deja de compararme con Kikyou a cada segundo… Yo no soy Kikyou… ¡ni quiero ser nunca como ella!… mi nombre es Ahome… ¡¡Ahome Higurashi!!_  
- _Ahome Higurashi… sí cómo no… sólo eres… ¡¡Una mala copia de Kikyou!!_

Las imágenes se borraron… ese diálogo, ese dialogo fue el mismo que Naraku tuviera con Ahome antes de que la atacase en el bosque… el maldito cambió su personalidad por la mía y modifico el momento.

- _Por supuesto que lo recuerdo Naraku… lo recordé desde que Kikyou repitió la frase exacta que Inuyasha me dijese._  
- _Por kami… - _susurró Kikyou.  
- _¿Pero sabes qué Inuyasa? Esa Ahome a la que humillaste murió… y ahora te demostraré que no soy una copia de Kikyou, y además, me encargaré de que nadie nunca vuelva a compararme con ella… no dejaré ni sus cenizas._


	20. Mancillada

La mirada de Ahome seguía expresando tristeza, pero su rostro ira… ira hacia Kikyou, ira hacia mí, qué terrible miedo se apoderó de mi ser…

- _Hablas sólo por hablar, porque te sientes herida, pero es la verdad Ahome… soy mejor que tú._  
- _Prueba que eres mejor que yo Kikyou… inténtalo… - _le dijo mientras desvanecía el campo que la mantenía presa.  
- _No me obligues a rebajarme a pelear contigo Ahome, no necesito probar nada._  
- _Maldita miko habladora… ¡muéstrame lo que tengas! – _al gritar eso lanzó una bola de energía a Kikyou que la hizo caer al suelo.  
- _¡¡Kikyou!!_ – grité preocupado.  
- _Ahome…_ _no te quiero lastimar. _  
- _¿Lastimarme tú a mí? No me hagas reír Kikyou, tu mísero cuerpo ya no aguanta más… lo único que te mantiene "viva" son las almas que me robaste._

Ahome tenía razón… Kikyou estaba muy débil. Kaede con supremos esfuerzos logró cerrar sus heridas, Kikyou no tenía poderes para enfrentarse a Ahome.

Ahome avanzó hasta donde Kikyou se encontraba, boca abajo, intentando ponerse de pie…

- _¿Te ayudo? – _dijo mientras la levantaba del cabello.  
- _Suéltame…_  
- _Como desees… - _y la arrojó con fuerza hasta estamparla en el campo que me rodeaba…  
- _¡KIKYOU!_  
- _Inuyasha… no… te preocupes… haré reaccionar a Ahome sin lastimarla._  
- _Kikyou…_

Miroku estaba abrazando a Sango, quien aun lloraba por la impresión de lo que había visto, no emitía palabra alguna, él ya sabía lo que pasaría, Shipo seguía inconsciente, y Sesshomaru… en esos momentos yo no sabía si estaba o no con vida.

- _Lastimarme… ¿ahora no quieres lastimarme?_  
- _Ahome tienes que escucharme._  
- _No maldita __zorra__, escúchame tú a mí - _se movió rápidamente hasta tener a kikyou atrapada del cuello…  
- _Eres rápida Ahome._  
- _Dices que no quieres lastimarme… - _Ahome comenzó a levantarla - _¿eso dices? intentaste matarme, intentaste matar a Inuyasha, pusiste en peligro la vida de Sango, de Miroku y de Shipo en muchas ocasiones… y aun así, aun así ese maldito hanyou siguió amándote._  
- _Aaaa!! – _Ahome comenzó a lanzarle descargas de energía…  
- _Maldita seas por existir Kikyou, tu existencia marcó mi desgracia al ser reencarnación tuya…_  
- _De… lo cual… insisto… me avergüenzo…_  
- _¡¡Cállate!!_  
- _Aaaaaaaaa!!_  
- _¡¡__Suéltala!! – _grité sin que me hiciera el más mínimo caso.  
- _¡¡__Suéltela señorita Ahome!!_  
- _Maldita sea también la hora en que esa estúpida bruja te volvió a la vida, desde que apareciste otra vez mi vida se volvió un infierno, sellada por tu maldito destino me enamoré de ese mitad bestia, por eso fui condenada a sufrir por su culpa y lo peor… lo peor… ¡¡Kiaaa!! – _Ahome lanzó lejos de ella a Kikyou…

Ahome bajó el rostro, apuñaba las manos y parecía gruñir… Kikyou mientras tanto se había puesto de pie, tomó una de sus flechas y la puso en su arco… estaba lista para lanzarla… Ahome la miró, y se quedó quieta…

- _Perdóname Ahome… pero no tengo opción. Con esta flecha purificadora te eliminaré…_  
- _Lánzala… si te crees lo suficientemente capaz de lograrlo._

Se retaron con la mirada… Kikyou reunió en esa flecha los pocos poderes que le quedaban.

- _¡Purificaré tu ser Ahome! – _dijo al momento en que lanzó la flecha.

En esa flecha dejé ir mi última esperanza de que Ahome volviese… no fue así. Ahome sonrió… la flecha avanzaba, la flecha se incrustó en su pecho, siguió avanzando, pensé que la flecha la atravesaría… pero no fue así. La flecha desapareció dentro del cuerpo de Ahome.

- _¿Eso es todo Kikyou?_  
- _No puede ser…_  
- _Bien… Ahora es mi turno._

De la herida que la flecha había dejado en el pecho de Ahome, la flecha comenzó a salir, con la punta por delante… ya no era una flecha normal, ahora era negra.

- _Esto no puede estar pasando… - _susurró Kikyou.

La flecha salió disparada y se incrustó en el pecho de Kikyou…

- _¡¡KIKYOU!! – _sentí puedo jurarlo el mismo dolor que ella.

Ella cayó de rodillas al suelo, no movía ni un dedo, ni siquiera intentaba decir nada… la fuerza la abandonaba, Ahome caminó hasta ella…

- _¿Te duele Kikyou? No te preocupes… no morirás a causa de tu flecha, eso sería humillante para mí - _Ahome arrancó la flecha del pecho de Kikyou y la pulverizó,  
- _¿Qué intentas hacer?_  
- _Mira nada más Kikyou… se te ha vuelto a abrir la herida, aunque… qué herida más rara, no sangra…_  
- _Que lástima me das._  
- _¿Qué hay dentro de tu cuerpo Kikyou? – _y diciendo esto Ahome metió su mano dentro de la herida de Kikyou.  
- _¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaa!!_  
- _¡¡Kikyooooou!! ¡¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! ¡¡Déjala!! – _yo no podía hacer nada… golpeaba ese campo con todas mis fuerzas, intenté usar al colmillo de acero pero no funcionó, lo intenté todo… todo para poder ayudarla pero nada sirvió.  
- _Ahome…_ - susurró Kikyou, y fue de ella la última palabra que escuché… lo demás fueron gemidos provocados por el dolor que sentía.  
- _Parece que tu cuerpo no es más que una caja contenedora de energía_, _no tienes nada dentro de ti… nada - _Ahome movía la mano dentro del cuerpo de Kikyou, agotando en ella la poca fuerza que le quedaba - _Te daré un pequeño regalo Kikyou… recibe una de las almas que tengo ahora._  
- _¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!! – _El rostro de Kikyou se ensombreció… tenía una expresión que jamás había visto… el dolor de recibir una de las almas de Ahome era algo que ni siquiera Kikyou podía resistir.

Mi pregunta en ese momento era la razón por la cual Kikyou sufrió al recibirla, ¿fue porque estaba tan llena de energía maligna que su endeble cuerpo no podía resistirla? ¿o fue acaso porque era un alma que sufría demasiado?

- _¿Así que te duele Kikyou? Veamos… ¿qué más encontraré en tu cuerpo? Ah… se supone que en este lugar deberías tener el corazón ¿verdad? ¿Qué pasa si hago esto?- _Ahome apretaba el lugar en donde debiera encontrarse el corazón de Kikyou como si lo tuviera entre sus manos - _Ah… ya veo… te duele… ¿sientes eso? ¡¿Lo sientes Kikyou?! ¿Sientes ese dolor? Pues ese… ese era el dolor que yo sentía cada que ese maldito hanyou iba a buscarte, ese maldito dolor es el que yo sentía cada que veía a una de tus malditas serpientes, ese era el dolor que sentía cada que adivinaba que él pensaba en ti. Pero ahora, Ahora Kikyou… sentirás lo que sentí cuando le hiciste esa pregunta. Ahora sentirás lo que sentí cuando él te respondió que por ti… ¡¡sacrificaría lo que sea!! ¡¡el objeto Ahome incluido!!_

Qué dolor tan inmenso escucharla decir esas palabras, qué impotencia de que ella descargase su ira con Kikyou y no conmigo. Al gritar ella eso, su mano terminó de atravesar el cuerpo de Kikyou…

- _Y ahora Kikyou… Ahora siente lo que sentí cuando caí a ese abismo porque todos me dejaron sola por salvarte a ti… ¡¡siéntelo!!_

Ahome movió su brazo rasgando el cuerpo de Kikyou que prácticamente estaba ya destruido.

- _Ahora… Ahora regrésame las almas que me robaste - _Ahome se percató de que Kikyou la veía de una forma especial, no con rencor, no con lástima… sino con… - _Cállate… ¡¡Cállate!! Eso no es verdad… regrésame mis almas… ¡¡Regrésamelas ya!!_

Luces blancas se desprendieron del cuerpo de Kikyou y al acercarse al cuerpo de Ahome se tornaron oscuras… el cuerpo de Ahome las absorbió y el cuerpo de Kikyou cayó al suelo como el de una muñeca.

Ya Kikyou no tenía voluntad ni vida, pero en sus ojos seguía esa misma mirada que le regaló a Ahome.

- _Maldita… te has dado el gusto de mirarme de esa manera y de decir esas tonterías…_

Ahome hablaba de que Kikyou le había dicho algo, pero nadie escuchó nada.

- _Como lo dije… no dejaré ni tus cenizas Kikyou…_

Le lanzó una bola de fuego al cuerpo de Kikyou… la explosión fue tan grande que la flama al consumirse, no dejó rastro de nada. El suelo había quedado prácticamente cristalizado.

Naraku comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- _Quién diría que sería su reencarnación quien acabaría con ella… _  
- _Naraku maldito… - _mi dolor era inmenso, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado - _¿__Quién eres ahora?… Rin, Koga, Ayame, todas estas personas, la sacerdotisa, Jaken, Kohaku… y ahora… Ahora Kikyou…_  
- _¿Me odias Inuyasha? – _me preguntó con el rostro tranquilo, una sonrisa casi imperceptible que se parecía a la de mi Ahome, a la de la Ahome que yo recordaba… y también, con esa mirada que expresaba tristeza.  
- _Yo… yo no odio a mi amiga, no odio a la que vi morir… pero a ti, a ti sí te odio._

Qué dolor, qué angustia… de sus ojos vi resbalar una lágrima que descendió por sus mejillas y murió en esa herida que Kikyou le había hecho con la flecha.


	21. Sueño

Nadie vio esa lágrima, nadie se percató… sólo yo… sólo yo y sin embargo… no me di cuenta de la verdad.

- _Perfecto… me odias… entonces…_

Ella desvaneció los campos de energía.

- _Ahora sí están dispuestos a luchar contra mí…_  
- _Maldita – _susurró Sango – _¡¡maldita!! – _y se le echó encima atacándola.  
- _Pero qué lenta eres…_

Miroku caminó hasta mí.

- _¿Qué debemos hacer?_  
- _Ella no es nuestra amiga ya… _  
- _¿Pelearemos contra ella?_  
- _No queda opción…_

Comenzamos a atacarla, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y yo… todos al mismo tiempo, pero ella esquivaba todos nuestros ataques.

- _Tendré que utilizar mi Kazanaa._  
- _Hazlo monje… absórbeme y muere de tanta oscuridad que me invade._

Miroku lo intentó, pero sólo consiguió absorber tanta energía negativa que pronto quedó inmóvil.

Yo… con todo el dolor de mi corazón empuñé mi espada en su contra, pero ella con una sola mano la detuvo.

- _¿Recuerdas qué pasará si la rompo?_  
- _No te atreverás… - _susurré asustado, porque la verdad era que yo ya desconocía por completo a esa Ahome, quizá sí la rompería y así yo perdería control sobre mí mismo y me convertiría en un monstruo igual que ella.  
- _Tienes razón… no me atreveré – _pude ver en sus ojos tristes una nueva lágrima… no entendía qué pasaba - _pero por lo menos… - _con mi espada me dio un golpe en la nuca…

Caí lentamente al suelo… viendo esas siniestras imágenes, mi Ahome… mi Ahome lastimando a nuestros amigos… mi Ahome luchando con vestidura negra, mi Ahome convertida en una criatura de las sombras…

No pude evitar que de mis ojos se escaparan algunas lágrimas antes de que todo se tornara en oscuridad.

En medio de ese siniestro silencio una voz me llamaba.

- _Inuyasha… - _claramente sentía que me movían… - _¡Inuyasha despierta!_

Lentamente abrí los ojos, era de noche… mis amigos dormían cerca, y la que me llamaba era ella… mi Ahome.

- _Ahome…_  
- _¿Estás bien? – _me preguntó preocupada.  
- _¿Por qué lo dices?_  
- _Te movías demasiado y estabas llorando… ¿tenías una pesadilla?_  
- _¿Pesadilla? – _murmuré incrédulo, ¿acaso de verdad todo eso había sido un sueño?  
- _Debe ser, estabas… llorando…_  
- _¡¡Ahome!! – _dije de súbito y la abracé.  
- _I… nu… yasha… - _ella estaba muy ruborizada… - _¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué?_  
- _Cállate… sólo déjame tenerte así… - _estaba confundida pero aun así… correspondió a mi abrazo.

Sentirla así… sentir su calidez, escuchar su voz melodiosa, ver sus ojos tranquilos, alegres… ver esa sonrisa tan cálida…

- _¿Inuyasha qué te pasa?_  
- _Ahome… tú una vez me dijiste… bueno, dijiste que me amabas… ¿verdad?_  
- _Yo… bueno… sí… pero… eso fue hace mucho tiempo._  
- _Ahome… ¿me amas? ¿Aun me amas?_  
- _¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_  
- _Porque necesito escucharlo… necesito que me digas que me amas para poder decirte que… que…_  
- _¿Decirme qué?_  
- _No lo sé._  
- _¿Cómo?_  
- _He olvidado lo que tenía que decirte._  
- _Ah… - _dijo tristemente… - _bueno y dime… ¿qué soñabas que te tenía así?_  
- _¿Qué soñaba?_  
- _Aja…_  
- _Yo… No lo sé… - _mi rostro se llenó de temor, había olvidado por completo lo que soñaba.  
- _¿Lo olvidaste? Pero si hace apenas unos momentos que estabas llorando por lo que soñabas…_  
- _Maldita sea… no recuerdo… no era un sueño agradable… eso lo sé pero… no sé qué soñaba._  
- _Inuyasha… - _ella me vio muy triste.  
- _No… no me veas así por favor…_  
- _¿Qué te pasa Inuyasha?_  
- _¡¡No me veas así!!_

Mi grito despertó a Sango y Miroku…

- _¿Qué les pasa? ¿Peleando a esta hora? – _dijo perezosamente Sango.  
- _Déjalos…_ _ya sabes que son así… - _Miroku se sentó, al parecer ya no podría dormir por mi culpa.

Verlos me daba no sé… sentía un abismo inmenso en el pecho, sobre todo al ver a Ahome, quién se encontraba contemplando las estrellas con una mirada llena de ilusión y una cálida sonrisa…

"¿Por qué me siento así?"

Pensaba sin atinar a saber nada, había olvidado por completo ese sueño…

- _¿Hu?… - _Ahome emitió un sonido de sorpresa… y seguido de eso, su mirada se tornó triste.

Voltee a ver lo que ella veía… eran las serpientes cazadoras de Kikyou.

"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué esta angustia?"

Mis pensamientos eran distantes de mi actitud…

- _Ya vuelvo – _dije sin inmutarme.  
- _¿A donde vas a esta hora? – _preguntó Miroku.  
- _A caminar un rato – _dije sin percatarme de que ella sentía tristeza.  
- _¿Tardarás? – _me preguntó viéndome tristemente.  
- _Sí, es probable, no me esperes, duérmete – _le respondí y marché.

Caminaba por el bosque buscándola, buscando en las ramas de cada árbol aquel pálido rostro de aquella a la primera a quien amé…

"Siento como si ya hubiera vivido esto… pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué esta angustia?"

Caminé hasta encontrarla, y para mi sorpresa estaba ahí, pero… estaba herida.

- _¿Qué te ha pasado? - _le pregunté.  
- _Es absurdo que preguntes – _me dijo con ese frío tono de voz que utilizó la primera vez que la viera.  
- _¿Naraku? _  
- _Así es… fue él… _

Me sentía extraño, me sentía terriblemente angustiado…

"Esto ya lo viví… estoy seguro, pero maldita sea… no recuerdo."

- _Inuyasha necesito ayuda… me estoy desvaneciendo._  
- _¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? –_ le dije sin pensarlo dos veces.  
- _¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar a Ahome?- _sus palabras me helaron.

"Ahora estoy seguro… sí… esto ya lo viví, estoy seguro… pero… ¿qué tengo que hacer? ¿cómo debo responder?"

- _Kikyou… _

"Momento… ¡Ahome!... Ahome está aquí, lo sé… ¡maldición!… Inuyasha cállate… ¡cállate! No respondas lo que creo que…"

En ese momento pasaron por mi mente flashes de la terrible pesadilla que había tenido… Vi a Ahome llorar tras el árbol, la vi correr por el bosque, la vi llorar con nuestros amigos, me vi llegar con Kikyou en brazos, me vi discutir con ella, la vi correr rumbo al bosque… vi esa terrible explosión…

- _Por ti sacrifico lo que sea… - _respondí a pesar de haber recordado la pesadilla.

En ese momento…

- _Inuyasha…_  
- _Ahome…_  
- _Ahome… - _susurró triste Kikyou…  
- _Ahome espera… no, esto no es lo que parece… Kikyou no quiere matarte, sólo necesita de tu energía… - _me apresuré a decirle.  
- _Cómo lo supiste Inuyasha… - _preguntó Kikyou confundida.  
- _Yo… esto ya lo había vivido…_

Kikyou me sonrió tristemente y desapareció… Ahome permanecía de pie frente a mí, me habló… sin embargo la voz que salía de ella no le pertenecía. Era una voz que yo desconocía por completo…

- _A pesar de haber tenido la oportunidad de cambiar el destino no lo hiciste… no me culpes Inuyasha, no me culpes por el castigo que habrán de recibir…_  
- _¡¡Espera!! ¡No te vallas!_

Todo se tornó oscuro… de repente vi ese bosque envuelto en llamas, voltee hacia un determinado lugar y avancé… vi entonces a mis amigos, a Kikyou y… a mí… de pie… muy cerca de donde Naraku flotaba, muy cerca de donde Ahome se hallaba colgada, la escuché de nuevo pedirme ayuda…

Y al ver eso y recordar toda mi "pesadilla" ¿cómo Ahome no iba a creer en las palabras de Naraku? Si de verdad parecía que todos sólo estábamos esperando a que ella cayese para irnos de ahí…

La vi caer de nuevo, la vi incrustarse en las estalagmitas… la vi morir.

Vi la actitud que todos tuvimos en ese momento… vi de nuevo que Naraku nos mostraba lo ocurrido antes de que el incendio comenzase, entonces, mientras mis amigos y mi otro yo veían ese holograma, yo volví mi vista hacia el fondo de ese abismo y vi a Kohaku con sumo trabajo sacar el cuerpo de Ahome de las estalagmitas… vi que se la llevó a bordo de la pluma que le perteneciera a Kagura.

Una nube de polvo, viento y sombras me envolvió… luego aparecí ante ese bosque ardiendo… y entonces, la vi… vi a mi Ahome… así, con el cabello arrastrando, vestida de negro… vi a la Ahome con la que habíamos estado luchando…

Comenzó a susurrar algo… me fui acercando lentamente hacia ella y descubrí que no susurraba… ella cantaba, cantaba esa canción… cantaba… sólo que ahora, yo no sólo entendía lo que significaba esa canción en el idioma que yo conocía… sino que comprendía el verdadero significado de cada frase…

**How can you see into my eyes**  
_¿Quién puede ver en mis ojos_  
**like open doors?**  
_como puertas abiertas?_

_¿A pesar de que dices haberme amado no eres capaz de ver a través de mi mirada?_

**Leading you down into my core**  
_Llevándote hasta mi interior_  
**where I´ve become so numb…**  
_donde me he vuelto tan insensible__**…**_

_Dejé mis ojos como puertas abiertas hacia ti para tener una esperanza, para que atravesaras esta maldita coraza que me tiene prisionera._

**Without a soul… My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold**  
_Sin alma… mi espíritu estará durmiendo en algún frío lugar_  
**until you find it there and lead it back home**  
_hasta que lo encuentres y lo lleves de vuelta a casa…_

_Mi alma se quedó dormida… esperando en este frío rincón de mi corazón en dónde he guardado mi inmenso amor por ti… se quedó esperando a que la llamaras para poder volver._

**Wake me up**  
_Despiértame_

_Te ruego… ayúdame… no puedo liberarme sola de esta prisión._

**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sé capaz de entrar a mi corazón y libérame…_

**I can´t wake up**  
_No puedo despertar_

_A pesar de que los amo con toda el alma no puedo hacerlo sola… la oscuridad es demasiada…_

**Wake me up inside**  
_Despiértame por dentro_

_Sé capaz de entrar en mí… sé capaz de liberarme… por favor…_

**Save me**  
_Sálvame_

_Libérame de este sufrimiento… SÁLVAME…_

**Call my name and save me from the dark**  
_Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad_

_Sólo tienes que llamarme… por favor Inuyasha… sólo tienes que llamarme con el deseo de hacerme volver a ti… _

**Wake me up**  
_Despiértame_

_Por favor… yo no puedo hacerlo sola… por favor…_

**Bid my blood to run**  
_Ordena a mi sangre que corra_  
**Before I come undone**  
_antes de acabar incompleta_

_Si no eres capaz de entrar en mi corazón… si no eres capaz de ayudarme a volver entonces mátame. Prefiero morir a hacerles más daño del que ya les he hecho… preferiré morir antes que vivir con estos remordimientos. Prefiero morir antes de hacerte más daño a ti…_

**I can´t wake up**  
_No puedo despertar_

_No puedo hacerlo sola… sólo en ti puedo confiar… por favor…_

**Save me**  
_Sálvame_

_Recibe mi mensaje… _

**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**  
_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Me he convertido en un ser despreciable que no merece existir… no soy nada… sálvame de mí…_

**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_

_Hazme volver a ser yo misma, ayúdame a ser esa Ahome sin rencores…_

**I´ve been living a lie, there´s nothing inside**  
_He estado viviendo una mentira, no hay nada dentro…_

_Yo no deseo el mal que les he hecho, en mi interior no existe ese odio que les profeso…_

**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_

_Ayúdame a volver a ser yo. Ayúdame…_

En ese momento se vino a mi mente el recuerdo del momento cuando ella me preguntó si la odiaba… recordé esa lágrima que vi descender de sus mejillas…

**Frozen inside without your touch,**  
_Congelada por dentro sin tu roce__**,**_  
**without your love, darling…**  
_sin tu amor, querido…_

_Estoy más muerta al saber que me he ganado tu odio… me siento más destruida que cuando las estalagmitas atravesaron mi cuerpo… yo no soy nada sin ti._

**Only you are the life among the dead**  
_Solo tú eres la vida entre la muerte_

_Tú eres la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte… sólo tú puedes ayudarme… sólo tú… porque en vida no amé a nadie más que a ti._

Escuché entonces en mi interior el fragmento de canción que yo le respondía a ella, así como también escuché el significado de ella…

**All of this time I can´t believe I couldn´t see**  
_Todo este tiempo no puedo creer que no pude verte_  
**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**  
_escondida en la oscuridad… pero tú estabas enfrente de mí…_

_Creí haberte perdido… creí que esa Ahome maligna que tenía frente a mí eras tú… qué equivocación más grande… la verdadera tú está frente a mí… sin embargo no es ella…_

**I´ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems**  
_Parece que he estado durmiendo mil años_  
**Got to open my eyes to everything**  
_tengo que abrir mis ojos a todo…_

_Pasó mucho tiempo y no sé qué pasa en realidad, sólo sé que no es lo que deseo y que te ruego… me tienes que ayudar…_

En ese momento comencé a escuchar otras voces que me llamaban…

- _¡Inuyasha! – _era la voz de Sango…  
- _¡Inuyasha despierta!_ – era la voz de Miroku…

Ahome me vio con mucha tristeza, ya no era la Ahome que vestía de negro y con el cabello tan largo… era mi Ahome vestida con su uniforme y su cabello a media espalda… era la Ahome que yo amaba.

**Don´t lett me die here**  
_No me dejes morir aquí_

_Ayúdame a hacer descansar a mi alma… ayúdame por favor a volver a ser yo…_

**Bring me to life**  
_Tráeme a la vida_

_Regrésame la vida que perdí… ayúdame a volver a ser Ahome…_

- _¡Inuyasha no nos abandones! _  
- _¡Inuyasha ayúdanos por favor!_

**Save me from the nothing I´ve become**  
_Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido_

_Destruye la horrenda criatura que soy ahora…_

**Call my name **  
_Di mi nombre_

_Recuerda Inuyasha…_

**and save me **  
_y sálvame_

_Sólo tienes…_

**from **  
_de_

_Que…_

**the dark**  
_la oscuridad_

_NOMBRARME…_

Lentamente abrí los ojos, veía todo muy borroso… poco a poco comencé distinguir bien las cosas… Ahome se encontraba golpeando a Miroku y Sango, Kirara estaba muerta, Shipo se encontraba al lado de Kirara llorando…

Comencé a incorporarme.

- _Inu… yasha… - _susurró Miroku…  
- _Gracias a dios Inuyasha…_ - Sango estiraba su mano como para alcanzarme…

Ninguno de los dos podía ponerse ya en pie, Ahome volteo a verme…

- _Así que ya has despertado… perfecto… _

Me quedé viendo sus ojos… ella también fijó su mirada en la mía, Ahora comprendía… esa tristeza que yo percibía en su mirada, no era porque así había muerto… era porque en verdad estaba triste por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Recordé entonces el sueño que había tenido segundos antes.

- _Qué mal que sólo haya sido un sueño… de verdad me habría encantado haber podido cambiar aunque sea un poco las cosas…_  
- _¿De qué estás hablando? – _me preguntó Ahome.  
- _Bueno…_ _ya no importa… - _susurré y sonreí.  
- _Ahome… parece que aquí tu hanyou ya tiene un plan de ataque en tu contra._  
- _Lo sé Naraku… pero nada servirá… - _dijo ella poniendo su arco y flechas en posición para dispararme.  
- _Ahora ya sé qué es lo que debo hacer…_  
- _Insisto… ¿de qué demonios hablas?_  
- _Maldito de mí por no saber a tiempo… pero ahora sé lo que debo hacer… ahora lo sé…_  
- _Inu… ya… sha… - _Sango con supremo esfuerzo estaba de pie.  
- _Qué te pasó Inuyasha…_ - me preguntó Miroku.  
- _Mírame – _dije dirigiéndome a Ahome – _Veme a los ojos._  
- _Ya… Ahora qué… ¿me destruirás con una mirada?_  
- _No… será una palabra._  
- _Me tienes intrigada…_  
- _Veme a los ojos… no soy capaz de mentirte… te juro por lo más sagrado… de verdad deseo que vuelvas…_  
- _¿Qué? – _dijo en un susurro… y comenzó a bajar su arco…  
- _Maldición acaso este hanyou… - _susurró Naraku.  
- _Quiero que regreses, quiero tener conmigo a mi amiga… deseo escuchar tus abajos, deseo que discutas conmigo por cualquier cosa…_

Sango y Miroku se miraban sin entender nada…

- _Regresa conmigo por favor… por favor vuelve… vuelve… _  
- _¡NO! ¡INUYASHA NO TE ATREVAS! – _gritó Naraku.

Sin embargo no lo escuché y terminé mi frase con su nombre…

- _Ahome…_

Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, soltó de súbito su arco y flechas… cayó de rodillas al suelo…


	22. Rechazo

Permanecía quieta y de repente el suelo comenzó a humedecerse, no llovía, eran lágrimas de ella…

- _Maldición… - _susurró Naraku.

Shipo corrió hacia donde estaban Sango y Miroku.

- _¿Están bien?_  
- _Sí Shipo, no te preocupes…_  
- _Yo… yo no estoy bien, no estoy bien y no lo estaré hasta hacer que esa maldita pague por lo que le hizo a __Kohaku__._

Al escuchar esas palabras Ahome se puso de pie… no levantaba el rostro pero evidentemente lloraba…

- _Sango, Miroku… no digan eso, tengo algo que decirles… - _intenté hablarles pero no me prestaron atención, Sango se abalanzó contra Ahome… - _¡Espera!_

Ahome no se defendió ni intentó esquivar el ataque de Sango… lo recibió de lleno…

Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, al estar de pie… por fin levantó el rostro… sus ojos ya no eran negros ni estaban vacíos, aunque aun se veían tristes, tenían su brillo y además tenían ese color chocolate de siempre, se nos quedó viendo…

- _¡Esperen chicos! – _estaba por decirles la verdad cuando… - _Argt!!_  
- _¡__Inuyasha__! – _gritó Shipo.

Naraku me lanzó un ataque que me dejó totalmente inmóvil, de nuevo el hechizo que usara cuando ella murió… Después de dejarme inmóvil se dio a la fuga.

"Maldición… no me puedo mover… si no les digo, ellos seguirán peleando con ella, y ahora… Ahome no parece tener intención de defenderse."

- _Inuyasha… - _dijo Ahome…  
- _¿Ahora te preocupas por él? – _dijo sarcástica Sango.  
- _Sango…_  
- _Pagarás por todo… por la muerte de Kohaku, por la muerte de __Kirara__, por la muerte de __Kikyou__, ¡¡Hiraikotsu!!_

Sango lanzó su boomerang a Ahome y la golpeó haciendo que cayese lejos de nosotros, pero muy cerca de donde estaba el cuerpo de Rin… ella la vio con tristeza, con trabajo se acercó a la niña y tocó su frente, inmediatamente la niña abrió los ojos asustada.

- _Señorita Ahome… volvió a ser usted, yo sabía, yo sabía que no era mala… - _le susurró la pequeña.

Ahome la miró con ternura y se incorporó.

En eso me di cuenta de que de entre los árboles, caminando con dificultad venía Sesshomaru…

- _Es increíble que no esté muerto… - _dijo Miroku.

Al verlo Ahome pareció sentirse feliz.

Sesshomaru volvió su mirada hacia los huesos de Kohaku, se acercó a él, sacó su espada, hizo un par de ademanes y los huesos del niño comenzaron a encarnar, al cabo de unos segundos Kohaku estaba con vida…

- _¡¡Kohaku!! – _gritó emocionada Sango y corrió a abrazarlo.

Kohaku trataba de hablar, pero no podía, sólo confundido veía a Ahome.

Después de eso Sesshomaru se dirigió a Kirara, hizo lo mismo que con el niño, volvió a la vida a la fiel compañera de Sango, la gatita, confundida corrió hacia Sango y su hermano.

Sesshomaru los vio indiferente, camino en dirección a Ahome, creí que la mataría, pasó a su lado… susurró algo, no sé qué, pero de los ojos de Ahome resbalaron más lágrimas, Sesshomaru siguió avanzando, tomó a la pequeña Rin en sus brazos, se dirigió al cuerpo de Jaken, lo volvió a la vida, y antes de que Jaken pudiese preguntar algo Sesshomaru se fue… Jaken sólo lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra.

Ahome los vio marcharse, y seguía quieta… Sango la miraba con rencor, tanto que Ahome no podía verla a la cara. Pasaron algunos segundos que a mí me parecieron una eternidad envuelta en un silencio tétrico hasta que…

- _Sa… Sango… - _me quedé estupefacto… la voz de Ahome seguía expresando ira… - _Miroku…_  
- _Maldita… no te atrevas ni a nombrarme… - _le dijo Sango.  
- _Escúchame Sango… yo… Miroku… lo siento… perdónenme por favor._  
- _¿Qué? – _exclamó Miroku.  
- _¿Lo sientes? ¿Que te perdonemos? ¡Eres un maldito demonio! Cómo te atreves…_  
- _Sango…_  
- _Se… - _Miroku no terminó esa palabra, emitió un sonido de enojo mezclado a fastidio…- _Ahome… no puedo creer el alcance de tu cinismo._  
- _Tienen que escucharme, no es cinismo… de verdad, perdónenme… no era mi intención, se los juro… yo… yo no quise hacerles daño._  
- _Mató a toda esta gente… - _cuando Ahome escuchó las palabras de Miroku una expresión sombría se apoderó de su rostro – _a la Sacerdotisa __Mariko__, a los niños incluso… a la Sacerdotisa Kikyou._  
- _Kikyou… - _susurró con pesadez…  
- _Es imposible que ahora nos diga que lo siente._  
- _Pero es la verdad… tienen que creerme… se los juro… Sango…_  
- _¿Vez a mi hermano? ¿Lo vez? Está vivo… está vivo y no por tu gracia y bondad… porque deja que te refresque la memoria Ahome… ¡lo mataste!_

"Basta… basta… no le digan esas cosas… no sé lo que pasa pero no está bien… por favor… escúchenla…"

Me sentía impotente, sabía que las palabras de Ahome eran sinceras pero no podía ayudarla…

- _No Sango… yo…_  
- _Y Kirara… fuiste capaz de matarla aun cuando ella no te atacó ni una sola vez en esta pelea._  
- _De verdad lo siento… se los juro… - _se dejó caer de rodillas, de nuevo lloraba… con una mano apuñaba la tierra que tocaba y con la otra se apretaba el pecho…  
- _Ahome… - _susurró el pequeño Shipo, abrazado y oculto tras la pierna de Sango.  
- _Shi… Shipo… tú… ¿Shipo tú me crees? – _susurró estirando su mano hacia Shipo.  
- _¡No te acerques! – _gritó el pequeño y al tiempo Ahome bajó la mano… - _No te me acerques… ¡aléjate!_

De los ojos de Ahome descendieron varias lágrimas… en ese momento escuché un susurro que me hizo tener una esperanza…

- _¿__Miroku será posible?…_  
- _No lo sé Sango…_

Sin embargo ese susurro sólo lo escuchamos Shipo, Kirara y yo… Sé que Sango iba a decirle algo a Ahome pero…

- _Jajajajajaja debieron ver sus caras…_  
- _¿Cómo?_  
- _Hay Sango… Miroku jajajaja, debieron ver esas caras… casi se la creen ¿verdad?_  
- _¿Qué quieres decir?_  
- _Pobres basuras… y tú Inuyasha… - _volteó a verme… debo confesar que casi me trago sus palabras, pero al ver sus ojos supe que no mentía, lo supe y sin embargo una vez más me dejé llevar por la mentira - _también te creíste todo ¿verdad?_

En cuanto Ahome dijo esas palabras, el hechizo que me mantenía inmóvil se deshizo…

- _Acaso tú…_  
- _¿Creíste que con decir mi nombre todo acabaría? Pues no… nada cambia… los odio y acabaré con ustedes…_


	23. Oscuridad

No sabía si mentía o si decía la verdad… sin embargo pesaba en mí la duda… ¿y si me equivocaba? Sin embargo, me dejé llevar por la opción más fácil, la de dudar de ella de nuevo…

- _Maldita Ahome… ahora me doy cuenta de que ya no queda nada de la mujer que yo conocí_ – le dije viéndola con odio…  
- _¿Me odias __Inuyasha__?_ – me preguntó  
- _Con todas las fuerzas de mi alma…_

Ella sonrió sin embargo sus ojos se veían tristes…

_- Esa maldita mirada ya no me engañará Ahome…_  
_- Y pensar que…_ - decía Sango apuñando las manos – _que casi creo tus palabras…_ - susurró y sólo yo pude escucharla…  
- _Nuestra amiga Ahome murió hace siete meses… tú no eres más que el cuerpo que ella usaba, eres alguien que ya no debe existir aquí…_  
- _Qué curioso… ahora soy como __Kikyou__… iugh… qué asco me da la idea jajaja…_  
- _¡Con Kikyou no te metas!_ – le grité lleno de furia…  
- _¡Respeta su memoria!_ – le dijeron los demás…

Sango, Miroku y yo comenzamos a atacarla de nuevo… ella se burlaba de nuestros ataques, se reía despiadadamente…

- _Jajajaja, pobres tontos, una exterminadora, un monje y un hanyou quieren pelear con el ser… con el ser más poderoso del universo…_

En su voz había tanta ira que nos asustaba, sin embargo, eso no nos impedía seguir atacándola… sin embargo, no me di cuenta de algo tan obvio, ella no nos atacaba, sólo hacía por esquivar los ataques, pero nos dejaba golpearla, uno de cada cinco ataques ella lo recibía de lleno…

-_ ¡Vamos Sango! ¡¿Esa es toda tu ira?! ¿Ese es todo el dolor que sentiste al ver morir a tu hermano?_  
- _¡Maldita Ahome! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi dolor?!_  
_- No me burlo de tu dolor mi querida amiga Sango, me burlo de tu falta de coraje, me burlo de tu falta de sensibilidad…_ - Me quedé helado al escuchar esas palabras… hablaba con ira sí, pero el significado era distinto, además de que la llamó "mi querida amiga" y no "mi ex querida amiga" - _me burlo Sango, de que en los ataques a tu enemigo, no seas capaz de poner todo el odio que sientes y que te debilita… ¡aprende a atacarme con el odio que sientes!_  
_- ¡¡Ya cállate!!_ - gritó con la voz enronquecida por el coraje - _¡¡Hiraikotsu!!_

Sango le lanzó el boomerang a Ahome y le dio un golpe mortal… el boomerang incluso se partió en dos al golpear el cuerpo de Ahome.

Ahome se levantó con dificultad…

-_ Muy bien, vas aprendiendo…_  
_- Maldita…_ - susurró Sango y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo… - _maldita Ahome… maldita… maldita…_ - y se quedó llorando como una niña pequeña… Shipo y Kirara fueron hacia ella…  
- _Sango…_ - susurró Ahome…  
-_ ¡Ahome!_ – le gritó Miroku…  
- _Monje Miroku… ¿qué? ¿También usted necesita clases de pelea?_  
_- No, yo la voy a absorber… no me importa si muero…_  
_- No te atrevas Miroku_ – grité inevitablemente…  
-_ ¿Qué Inuyasha? ¿Aun la defiendes? ¿Aun te niegas a creer que es una mujer malvada?_  
_- No lo digo por ella, sino por ti, morirás… ¿no vez que es más poderosa que un demonio? Su energía maligna te mataría…_  
_- Huy Inuyasha… ¿tienes que cuidar siempre las acciones de tu "amigo" Miroku? Déjalo actuar de forma independiente, no lo hagas depender siempre de ti… no lo hagas seguir siendo el cobarde que hasta ahora ha sido…_  
- _Ya me tiene harto… adiós cuerpo de la señorita Ahome… ¡¡Kazanaa!!_

Miroku comenzó a usar su agujero negro en contra de Ahome, ésta lo que hizo fue pararse firme y con la herida en su pecho al descubierto, de ella salía demasiada energía maligna que Miroku absorbió hasta quedar casi paralizado…

- _Te lo advirtieron monje… debiste quedarte tranquilo…_ - Ahome clava sus ojos en los de Miroku y éste de repente expresa una mirada de terror mezclada con culpa…  
- _No puede ser…_ - susurra con dificultad… -_ señorita Ahome… usted…_

Y es lo último que puede decir… se queda completamente inmóvil…

- _Maldita seas Ahome…_  
_- Bien… sólo quedas tú… mi amado Inuyasha…_

¿Había escuchado bien? Ella me llamó "amado"… me volvió a decir que me amaba y no fui capaz de devolver sus palabras, no fui capaz de decirle que también yo la amaba con todo el corazón… de hecho, no escuché sus palabras…

- _Deja de decir tonterías y pelea…_  
_- ¿Pelear? No eres rival para mí __InuYasha__._  
_- ¡¡Te demostraré que soy más rival que cualquiera!!_  
_- ¡Abajo!_

El collar… me había olvidado por completo de que aun llevaba conmigo ese collar. Cuando Ahome murió, los poderes del rosario kotodama habían desaparecido, y pude deshacerme de él… sin embargo no lo hice porque ese collar era mi más grande recuerdo de ella.

Había tenido conmigo ese collar desde el día en que la conociera y por lo tanto, no pude deshacerme de ese collar…

- _Maldición…_ - dije levantándome con dificultad, ahora el hechizo poseía más fuerza y aunque fingí que no me había hecho ningún daño, la realidad era que me costaba estar en pie después de recibirlo, sentía como si todos mis huesos se hubieran quebrado…  
- _Valla… lo dije sin pensar, pero veo que fuiste un completo estúpido al no quitarte ese collar..._  
_- ¡¡Cállate!! Si no me lo quité fue porque… porque…_  
_- ¿Por qué? _  
_- Fhe!! Eso no es de tu incumbencia…_  
_- Bueno, pues el haberlo conservado, será la causa de tu muerte…_  
_- ¿Cómo dices?_  
_- Mejor te lo explico con bolitas… jajajaja ¡¡Dolor!!_  
_- ¡¡Aaaaarrrgth!!_

De repente, cuando ella pronunció esa palabra, sentí eso… dolor, un dolor que jamás sentí antes, sentía el cuerpo vuelto una herida, el dolor de mil golpes en cada lugar de mi cuerpo.

- _Inuyasha…_ - susurraba triste…  
-_ ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgth! _  
_- ¡Suficiente!_

Caí de rodillas al suelo sosteniéndome de colmillo de acero para no perder el equilibrio y tirarme al suelo…

- _¿Entiendes ahora lo que quise decir?…_  
_- Eso… no… es… nada… _  
_- Pobre hanyou orgulloso… bueno, ¡Arriba!_  
_- ¿Qué?_ – mi cuerpo comenzó a flotar… - _Maldición… vas a hacer…_  
_- Así es… ahora…. ¡ABAJO!_

A pesar de que la caída fue rápida… recuerdo claramente que por sus mejillas resbalaban luminosas lágrimas… lo recuerdo perfectamente, sin embargo no hice nada…

Como pude me levanté, y para evitar que me matara con el poder del rosario…

- _No puedes evitar comportarte como lo que en el fondo eres…_  
_- ¿Y qué es lo que soy?_  
_- ¡¡Una niñata llorica!!_  
_- Cómo… cómo te atreves…_  
_- ¡No haces más que jugar conmigo como si fuera uno de los peluches de tu recamara! Pero te comprendo… tienes miedo de pelear conmigo._  
_- ¿Miedo?_ – me preguntó indignada - _No puedes saber de lo que tengo miedo Inuyasha… no puedes…_

Claramente noté que estaba confundida por mis palabras, vi ahí entonces el momento de… eliminarla.

- _¡Vuelve al mundo al que ahora perteneces! ¡¡Viento Cortante!!_ – mi ataque se dirigió hacia ella… y aunque pudo esquivarlo no lo hizo…  
- _¡Haaa!_ – calló al suelo gravemente herida, sin embargo, a pesar de recibirlo de lleno sólo hirió desde su pecho hasta su hombro…– _Así que… tratas de matarme… quieres que muera de nuevo…_  
- _¿Qué?_  
_- Claro… como yo no soy Kikyou._

_- Pero qué tonterías dices…_  
_- ¡¡A Kikyou la dejaste vivir a pesar de que ella tenía un cuerpo de barro!! ¡¡Yo Inuyasha!! ¡¡Yo tengo mi propio cuerpo y sangra!! De haber sido Kikyou la que me matara la habrías perdonado…_  
_- Ahome…_

No entendía para nada por qué decía todas esas cosas… unos momentos antes intentaba matarme y luego me reclamaba el que yo la hubiera atacado.

- _Ya casi es hora…_ - susurró… - _Inuyasha dime… ¿qué sientes por mí?_

Me quedé estupefacto… ¿a qué se debía su pregunta?. Inuyasha... Inuyasha… tuve otra oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía por ella… y no,no lo hice. Dije palabras que eran influidas por el coraje y la confusión.

- _¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso? _  
_- Sólo responde…_  
_- Nada Ahome… Por ti no siento nada…_

Una lágrima resbalaba de su mejilla…

- _Ya ni siquiera puedo sentir lástima por ti… alguien como tú no merece sentimientos, ni siquiera el odio._  
_- Gracias Inuyasha…_ - dijo al tiempo que tras de ella se encendía un aura maligna…

Si antes estaba confundido, después de esas palabras la confusión aumentó… Una sonrisa serena y tranquila de dibujó en su rostro.

-_ Ahora sí puedo terminar con __Naraku__…_  
_- ¿? ¿Cómo?_  
_- ¿Y sabes qué? Pude matarlos con sólo mover una mano._  
_- ¿Qué estás diciendo?_  
_- Te amé Inuyasha… nunca olvides eso._

Una angustia se apoderó de mi ser… antes de que preguntara algo ella me lanzó una esfera de energía negra que paralizó mi cuerpo.

Se alejó lentamente… tomó su negro arco y sus flechas y marchó por el rumbo en el que Naraku huyera.

La veía alejarse… caminaba lentamente y agarrándose el hombro izquierdo, en el que llevaba una gran herida causada por mi ataque. Antes de desaparecer por completo de mi vista, volteó a verme y… me regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa tierna, sin embargo, aun rodeada de oscuridad.

"Ahome… mi Ahome… ¿acaso es verdad lo que pienso?"

Pensaba desesperado, sin embargo… no sabría la verdad a tiempo.

Ahora… sin haberla visto caminar así de herida hasta su encuentro con Naraku, puedo sentir su dolor y a su pobre alma llena de oscuridad mientras caminaba por el bosque, puedo incluso escuchar sus palabras… esas palabras que yo no escuché, pero que sentía.

- _Ahora sí Naraku… será tu fin. Así tenga que volver a morir… te mataré Naraku, y aunque tenga que volver a ver tu cara en el infierno, seré feliz al saberte lejos de las personas que amo… Pronto morirás Naraku, morirás a manos de esta tu marioneta._

En mi pecho sentía una angustia tan grande… ¡tan grande!, que pude romper el hechizo de Ahome, recuperé la movilidad.

Sango, Shipo y Kirara, estaban confundidos… Sango ya estaba tranquila, se acercó a Miroku quien en silencio lloraba. Me acerqué a ellos…

- _Perdónenme… creo que en el fondo no quería eliminarla y mi ataque no fue lo suficientemente fuerte…_ - les dije…  
- _Inuyasha… está bien…_ - dijo Sango - _Yo también por alguna razón me sentí culpable al lastimarla… no lloré por lo que me dijo, sino porque en el momento en que mi Hiraikotsu la golpeó… me pareció escuchar en mi mente su voz diciéndome "cuánto te quiero amiga Sango… eres mi mejor amiga"_  
- _Yo también…_ - dijo Shipo –_ cuando se iba… no sé por qué recordé cuando me abrazaba y me cuidaba como si fuera mi mamá…_  
_- No puede ser…_ - dije empezando a sospechar la cruel verdad.

Miroku comenzó a mover los labios… ya se recuperaba.

-_ I… Inu… yasha… ve por ella…_  
_- Miroku… ¿estás bien?_ – dijo Sango alegre aunque sombría.

- _¿Qué tratas de decirme Miroku?_  
_- Inuyasha… ella… ella es bu… buena… _  
_- ¡¿Qué?!_ – dijimos confuindidos, Sango, Shipo y yo.  
- _Ella… me dijo… "Perdónenme… no es mi intención lastimarlos, al contrario… si les hablo de esta forma es porque necesito toda la oscuridad posible dentro de mí… he descubierto la forma de matar a Naraku, pero al darme cuenta del odio que sienten por mí… decidí que sólo yo acabaría con él…para lograrlo debía sentir odio por la vida… sólo yo puedo acabar con él, ya que no tengo vida propia…"_  
_- No… eso no…_ - dije y lleno de miedo.

Comencé a correr olfateando su aroma, no podía perdonarme perderla de nuevo.

"Ahome… entonces en ese momento… en el momento en que te llamé… tú volviste conmigo, volviste mi Ahome… ¡¡Maldita sea!! ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¿Por qué tenías que fingir? Mi Ahome… tengo que llegar a tiempo para ayudarte…"

Pensaba todavía… pero llegué, no tarde… sino que ella me impidió alcanzarla…


	24. Inmortal

Corría lo más rápido que podía… sabía que pronto la alcanzaría, ella caminaba muy lentamente y yo a una velocidad sorprendente para mi estado, ya que en verdad ella me había lastimado mucho…

_- Sangre… más y más sangre... estás herida Ahome… estás herida por mi culpa… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? Si me hubieras dicho la verdad te habría ayudado… Ahome…_

Llegué al final del camino de sangre… y también el camino del bosque terminaba ahí, continuaba un prado a las faldas de ese monte, y luego, un precipicio donde al fondo corría un río, estaba distante… aun así, alcancé a verla…

_- ¡¡¡Ahome!!! – _le grité…

_- ¡¿Inuyasha?! – _me vio sorprendida…

"Te encontré mi Ahome… Ahora…"

No terminé mi pensamiento, apenas a unos metros de ella, casi al pie del precipicio estaba Naraku…

_- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – _me gritó…

_- ¡¡Ahome!! – _gritó Naraku al tiempo que le lanzaba un ataque aprovechando la distracción de ella…

_- ¡Naraku maldito hijo de perra! – _estaba por saltar a ayudarla cuando con un ademán de Ahome, frente a mí apareció un campo de energía…_ - ¡Maldición! – _intentaba penetrarlo pero sería imposible…

_- Esta es mi pelea Inuyasha… - _susurró y volvió su vista hacia Naraku.

_- Jujujuju, ¿crees que en tu estado podrás hacer algo contra mí? Mírate… te estás muriendo._

_- Naraku… no tienes idea, pero ni la más remota idea del odio que te tengo… - _el aura maligna de Ahome crecía – _el daño que me has hecho no se compara con nada… pero el daño que me hiciste hacer a mis amigos, ese daño es irreparable e imperdonable… ni siquiera yo misma puedo perdonarme…_

Cada palabra que decía aumentaba su maligna energía, yo… sólo podía observar, Naraku parecía temerle a Ahome, y ella había creado un poderoso campo que no le permitiría a nadie salir de él, pero tampoco entrar…

"Ahome… ¿qué piensas hacer?"

Mis pensamientos no tenían forma, eran complejos, todo para mí era difícil de comprender… apenas una noche antes tenía aquella pesadilla donde la veía llorar, despertaba triste recordándola muerta, muerta como un ser inocente por mi culpa, de repente estaba viva… viva y era malvada, malvada y ahora… era una Ahome triste, con remordimientos… una Ahome buena que sufría.

_- Muy bien Ahome… si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás – _dijo Naraku pero…

_- La perla está completa…_

_- ¿?_ – Naraku no entendió las palabras de Ahome…

_- Por poseer esta perla que llevo en mi interior es que has hecho tanto daño, querías poseerla tal y como está ahora… completa, llena de oscuridad y cubierta de sangre amarga ¿no es así?_

_- Sí, así es… y después de eliminarte, la tendré…_

_- ¡¡Eres un estúpido híbrido!!_

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

Le había dado a Naraku donde más le dolía, pero ni aun yo sabía lo que Ahome tenía en mente.

_- Crees que con ese poder que tienes podrás manipular el de la perla… Jaja, no eres más que un ser incompleto en busca de un lugar propio, porque ahora… Ahora Náraku, no eres nada._

_- Mal… Maldita…_

_- Kikyou quería purificarte… jumb, la muy ilusa. Yo, yo Naraku te daré lo que tanto deseas…_

- Naraku se hacía hacia atrás más y más hasta que topó con el campo, ya no podría huir…

_- ¡Ahome déjate de tonterías! ¡¡Déjame entrar a ayudarte!!! – _le grité golpeando ese campo, y sólo recibí de ella una mirada de enojo…

_- Náraku…_ _has sufrido tanto por poseer la perla que hasta me das risa._

_- Niñata estúpida…_

_- Tú has sido el estúpido Náraku… deseando poseer la perla de Shikon, cubierta de sombras, cuando no tenías ni idea de lo que sería en realidad. ¿Eso deseabas? Eso te daré, ¿pero sabes Náraku? Ni siquiera tú podrás resistir tanta oscuridad._

_- ¿Qué dices?_

Ahome tomó una de sus negras flechas, los ojos de Naraku se crisparon, yo… no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que Ahome haría.

_- Se llegó el momento de que toda la amargura que me invade sirva para algo…_

Me quedé estupefacto, ella enterró en su enorme herida la flecha…

_- ¡¡¡Qué demonios estás haciendo Ahome!!! – _grité aun sin entender lo que pensaba, pero preocupado por ella.

Mi preocupación, pasó a ser una terrible desesperación como el día en que muriera cuando vi que sacó de su pecho la flecha y en ella estaba incrustada la perla ensangrentada, cubierta con su maligna energía.

_- ¿Qué planeas hacer maldita miko? – _el rostro de Náraku reflejaba un temor indescriptible…

_- Yo no soy una sacerdotisa…_ _pero te dejaré el mismo sabor que una._

_- ¡¡¡Ahome!!! – _intenté desesperado entrar en el campo_…_

Puso la flecha en su arco en posición para disparar… sus ojos tristes brillaban con destellos de ira, su aura maligna era de tal magnitud… que todo alrededor se secaba.

_- Si lanzas esa flecha con la perla morirás escuincla estúpida – _dijo Naraku haciendo que mis temores y desesperación crecieran.

_- ¿Qué? Ahome… ¿Ahome morirá?_

"No… verla morir otra vez, sin poder hacer nada por ella… no, eso no…"

Pensaba triste, desesperado…

_- Si te atreves a separarte de la perla… - _Ahome lo interrumpió…

_- Si vieras cuánto me importa –_ dijo en un tono irónico – _entiendo perfectamente lo que pasará, ¿y sabes qué? No me interesa. Yo morí hace siete meses… soy un ser que ya no pertenece a este mundo y lo comprendo. No me aferraré a una existencia que ya no me pertenece._

Sus palabras me calaron hasta los huesos…

_- Antes de morir luché por aferrarme a la vida, pero me mataste, mi lucha había terminado, estaba en paz, y así hubiera estado bien… pero tenías que hacerme más desdichada todavía, tenías que hacerme más daño aun después de muerta… esta vida que me diste, fue peor que estar en el infierno, estoy consciente de que ya no es mi lugar ni mi tiempo, estoy consciente de que ya para mí todo terminó._

Cuántas veces la comparé con Kikyou… cuántas veces creí que sólo era una niña inmadura. Hasta entonces comprendí el valor de su alma tan pura. Ella sabía que ya no pertenecía a nuestro mundo, ella sabía que su vida había terminado… ella… ella no deseaba seguir viviendo, ella sólo quería…

_- Lo único que quiero ahora Naraku, es terminar contigo… junto a mi sangre… la amara sangre que fue derramada por tu culpa, va el tesoro que tanto has perseguido ¿querías la perla? ¡¡¡¡Ahí la tienes!!!!_

_- Nooooo ¡¡¡Ahome no!!!_

Ahome lanzó su flecha… Naraku no tuvo a dónde huir, la flecha se incrustó en su corazón…

_- ¡Absorberé todo el poder de la perla Ahome, qué estúpida eres al habérmela entregado!_

_- Y tú qué iluso… ya te lo dije Naraku, después de mí, ni siquiera tú puedes resistir tanta oscuridad._

Era verdad… el cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a deformarse…

_- Maldición…_

_- ¡Siente Naraku! Siente mi dolor, mi tristeza, mi agonía… ¡¡¡Siente mi impotencia!!! Siente todo ese resentimiento… ¡¡¡disfrútalo Naraku!!!_

_- Pero… pero si no hay nada de energía pura… - _no podía creer que Ahome no resplandeciera ni un poco… y como si me hubiese escuchado.

_- Yo… ya no soy pura Inuyasha. El destello oscuro que una vez Hakudoshi encontrara en mi corazón creció tanto que lo invadió por completo de oscuridad. Pero esa oscuridad… es la que ha acabado con Naraku._

_- No puede ser posible… Ki… Kikyou… - _fueron las últimas palabras de Naraku.

Fue desintegrado poco a poco por la maligna energía…

_- Ya todo terminó… - _susurró Ahome al momento que caía al suelo…

Inmediatamente su campo se desvaneció…

_- ¡Ahome! – _salté de inmediato y fui hasta ella… - _Ahome_… - la tomé entre mis brazos, su cuerpo estaba frío… - _Ahome por favor… no mueras de nuevo, por favor…_

_- Inuyasha… - _susurró clavando su triste mirar en el mío… me regaló una caricia en el rostro…

En eso vi que la perla cayó cerca de nosotros, brillaba con destellos de pureza, el noble acto de Ahome de preferir morir otra vez por terminar con Naraku, la había purificado. Al verla, enseguida pensé…

_- Estarás bien Ahome, la perla… - _estiraba mi mano para tomarla, pero ella la detuvo - _¿Ahome?_

En mi mente empezó a bullir una canción, de nuevo en un extraño idioma, la voz más dulce y más triste que jamás oí… canción que mandaba a mi mente imágenes de recuerdos de ella. Recuerdos alegres, recuerdos tristes… ¡No! ¡Esa no podía ser la despedida!

**I'm so ****tired**** of being here**

_Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí_

**Suppressed by all my childish fears**

_Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles_

_- No Inuyasha… este tiempo ya no me pertenece, mi ciclo ya terminó, si bien estoy agradecida por haber terminado con ese miserable, me siento terriblemente culpable por todo lo que tuve que hacer para lograrlo._

_- Pero Ahome, eso no fue tu culpa, y lo sabes…_

_- Ya no importa Inuyasha. Ya no tengo miedo…_

_- ¿Miedo a qué?_

_- A morir otra vez…_

Sus ojos escurrían agua salada de nuevo…

_- Inuyasha… sufrí mucho, y sí… tuve mucho miedo antes, pero ya no… _

_- Mi niña…_

**And if you have to leave**

_Y si te tienes que ir  
_**I wish that you would just leave**

_Desearía que solo te fueras_

_- Ahora vete Inuyasha…_

_- ¿?_

_- Sé que me odias, ahora márchate… te puedes ir tranquilo._

_- Ahome… no, eso no es verdad._

_- Sólo vete… - _su mirada se entristeció más…

**'Cause your presence still lingers here**

_Porque tu presencia perdurará aquí  
_**And it won't leave me alone**

_Y no me dejará sola_

_- Vete pero llévate todo contigo… - _sus ojos llorosos brillaban con singular destello.

_- ¿Todo? – _no entendí sus palabras…

_- Llévate los recuerdos, todos… llévate los recuerdos dulces, alegres… los tristes y dolorosos. Llévate todo lo que hace que me sienta más sola todavía._

Sus palabras me estremecieron…

_- Lo sé mi niña… lo sé… sé que duele, a mí también me duele. Todo duele._

No decía nada, permaneció callada un rato y de repente…

_- Me sentía enojada, tan poca cosa… tú estabas dispuesto a matarme por ella… - _en ese momento entendí que hablaba de antes de que muriera… - _pero no quería morir… - _comenzó a sollozar – _no quería morir Inuyasha, yo era joven, tenía toda una vida por delante, tenía tantos deseos de vivir, ¡yo quería vivir! Quería casarme, tener hijos, una familia… nietos, vivir, ¡yo quería vivir! Morir de vieja, rodeada de mis familiares… ¡Quería vivir!_

_- Ahome… - _su tristeza me calaba tanto… pero tanto… lloraba con ella…

_- No imaginas el miedo al caer…_ _el dolor de morir, el último respiro que das es tan doloroso... sientes como si la piel te fuese arrancada de un fuerte jalón y tus pulmones arden, y el último latido de tu corazón, se vuelve un ensordecedor estruendo que revienta tus sentidos… _

La abracé con fuerza…

_- ¿Sabes? Antes de morir… vi toda mi vida en un pequeño instante. Recordé toda mi infancia, recordé todo, cada momento desde que te conocí, cada alegría, cada caricia, cada rubor, cada mirada… y al final. Ya no dolía, ya no tenía temor de nada… estaba en paz. Había caído en sueño tan sereno, tan pacífico… ¿ y sabes? ¡Supe la verdad!_

_- ¿He?_

_- Sí, lo supe, supe que todo había sido un engaño de Naraku, supe que Kikyou necesitaba mi ayuda, supe que tú y los muchachos no me habían abandonado… ¡Lo supe todo! ¡¡Y estaba feliz!! Estaba conforme… y entonces… ¡¡¡¡entonces!!!! Mi descanso fue turbado, un remolino oscuro me envolvió, un mar de sensaciones me embargó… cuando todo era paz para mí, de repente me encontré despierta, con esos sentimientos tan tristes con los que morí, con ese coraje contra los muchachos, con ese rencor hacia ti… De nuevo sufría… no entendía, hacía unos instantes la paz y luego… luego más dolor. Un dolor que nadie jamás ha sentido._

_- Ahome…_

_- Y no conforme con eso, Naraku estaba frente a mí, veía mi cuerpo con lujuria, y sentía que algo me quemaba el pecho, dirigí mi mirada y era la perla… Naraku me había vuelto a la vida, pero no tenía habilidad de pensar, era como un zombi, mi mente aceptó todo lo que Naraku dijo, después de todo el dolor que sentía coincidía con su historia, y mi cuerpo comenzó a ser restaurado pensando sólo en acabar con ustedes… pero yo, muy en el fondo de mi ser sabía la verdad, y sabía que sólo tú Inuyasha… sólo tú podrías devolverme la conciencia._

_- Yo… Ahome quiero decirte algo…_

_- Déjame terminar por favor, que no me queda tiempo. Desperté el día de la luna nueva… medio mes después de morir. Desperté con mis poderes crecidos… pero con un cuerpo muy herido aun. Tuve que absorber la energía de siete lunas llenas para curarlo. El día de la primera… estando consciente de lo que pasaría, prediciendo en realidad, el triste y horrendo futuro que me esperaba si no hacía algo decidí usar esos poderes que Náraku me estaba dando para mandarte un mensaje, uno dónde te dijera lo que estaba pasando, pero no pude hacerlo claramente, y no sirvió de nada._

_- ¿Qué? Entonces esa pesadilla tan extraña que se repetía cada luna llena…_

_- Yo no quería confundirte… quería que fueras por mí._

_- Ahome…_

_- Cada día esperaba que llegaras a rescatarme de las garras de Náraku antes de hacer una estupidez… pero no, jamás llegaste. Y al enterarse Naraku de la esperanza de mi alma… la usó para terminar de dominarme._

_- ¿Qué te dijo?_

_- Dijo… "Inuyasha no vendrá por ti, ¿sabes por qué? Porque esta con Kikyou, preocupado sólo por ella, y a ti… a ti ya te olvidó". El día que absorbí la energía de la última luna llena mi cuerpo se curó por completo, y con el poder de la perla pude moverme. Fue entonces que él dijo que necesitaba perfeccionarme para que fuera una criatura tan poderosa que nadie podría vencer. Y yo… yo Inuyasha, yo le adoraba… - _comenzó a llorar nuevamente_ – yo respetaba a esa basura…_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Estas heridas no sanaran_

La abracé con fuerza… cuánto habías sufrido mi niña… cuánto. Habías estado esperando mi ayuda, y yo… creyéndote muerta y descansando en paz. Mi Ahome… me pregunto todavía si has logrado perdonarme.

_- Fui con él… primero con Koga… necesitaría la agilidad de una mujer lobo para enfrentarme al siguiente. Eso fue lo que él dijo. Lo ataqué sin piedad, y él no quiso atacarme ni una sola vez. Ayame… la pobre de áyame no tuvo manera de defenderse de mí. Absorbí toda su energía hasta convertirla en un cadáver. Koga no lo podía creer, y Naraku le contó la historia. Y cada palabra la disfrutaba… pero sé que en el fondo de mi mirada… él sí pudo saber la tristeza que me inundaba. No hizo nada por defender sus fragmentos._

_- Ya veo… por eso…_

Recordé las últimas palabras de Koga…

"_La dejé contigo porque pensé que cuidarías de ella… Dijiste que siempre la protegerías y sin embargo… la dejaste morir._ _No fuiste capaz de protegerla, aun cuando prometiste que siempre lo harías, además de que… prácticamente tú fuiste quien la condujo a la muerte._ _Por tu culpa ella murió, por tu culpa sufre… ¿por qué maldito perro? ¿Por qué la dejaste caer en la oscuridad? __Sálvala Inuyasha… Sálvala de la oscuridad."_

_- Luego fuimos con Sesshomaru, quien tampoco pudo hacer nada. Robar la energía de Rin fue tan sencillo… luego vino hasta la aldea a recuperarla pero casi lo mato… y cuando se fue…_

_- Vi que te dijo algo…_

_- Sí… dijo, "lo que tengas que hacer hazlo con el corazón, lo demás no importa, sé fuerte y no vuelvas a ceder"._

_- Sesshomaru…_

_- Maté a tantas personas… en la aldea fue que más asesiné. Ancianos, mujeres, niños… y a la sacerdotisa de quien absorbí todo el poder. _

_- Ella… la veníamos a buscar para sanar a Kikyou…_

**This pain is just too real**

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

Escuchar el nombre de Kikyou para ella fue como una avalancha…

_- Kikyou… ¡Kikyou! – _se cubría el rostro y lloraba – _pobrecita… ella… ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Ella era inocente en toda esta maldita patraña…_

_- No quisiste lastimarla…_

_- No Inuyasha… el problema es que todo lo que le dije a Kikyou y todo lo que le hice… en cierto modo, muy en el fondo de mi ser… fue lo que siempre quise hacer._

_- Ahome…_

_- Siempre cuando te ibas con ella sufría, me llenaba de celos, de ira… y sí, deseaba enfrentarla para pelearte. Pero no… nunca pensé en matarla, o no sé, tal vez sí… no sé. Pero lo que sé es que no se merecía nada de eso._

_- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kikyou?_

Mi pregunta la hizo dibujar una sonrisa dolorosa en su rostro, dolorosa porque era acompañada de una mirada llena de tristeza y culpabilidad.

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_- Ella me vio con ternura…_

_- Pude notarlo._

_- Me miró tiernamente, llena de dulzura, y así mismo me habló. Susurró en mi mente "Pobrecita mía… nunca imaginé cuánto daño estaba haciéndote, nunca quise herir tus sentimientos. De haber imaginado que llegarías a superar mis poderes, que lo hiciste antes de morir, no lo digo por la oscuridad que ahora posees, de haberlo sabido habría muerto de nuevo, porque mi presencia ya no sería necesaria, nunca quise hacerte daño. Eres fuerte Ahome, no te dejes consumir por esa oscuridad, lucha por volver al lado de las personas que tanto te quieren, tus amigos, tu familia y del ser que tanto te ama… Inuyasha. Hoy voy a morir, y no porque me asesines, sino porque comprendo que ya no hago falta, ahora existes tú, has feliz a Inuyasha quien te ama como no tienes idea"_

_- Yo…_

_- Kikyou se dejó matar._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Pudo haber huido… no tenía poder para eliminarme, es verdad, pero pudo al menos ponerse a salvo._

Nuevamente creí poder decirle lo que sentía, pero…

_- Mi tiempo se agota…_

_- ¿?_

_- Dile a Sango que me perdone por lo que hice a su hermano, y a Miroku por lastimarlo, a Shipo por todo el daño que le hice al verme siendo una criatura de las sombras. Diles que los quiero mucho, que por favor me perdonen…_

Nunca, nunca olvidaré la tristeza de su mirada al decir las que se volvieron sus últimas palabras…

_- Inuyasha… te amo…_

Su mirada… qué mirada más triste, cuánta soledad se podía apreciar en ella, acompañó a ese triste mirar con una sonrisa, la más hermosa. Y de repente, su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse rápidamente…

_- No… Ahome debes saber que yo…_

Más no pude decírselo… se había ido. Como si de un demonio cualquiera se hubiese tratado, se desintegró dejando sólo los oscuros velos que cubrieran su hermoso cuerpo, su negro arco y una flecha.

Cuánto dolor… no merecía terminar así, no lo merecía…

Me quedé llorando en silencio, viendo hacia la luna que ya había aparecido en el cielo y comenzaba a menguar… en su blancura parecía ver el pálido rostro de ella, con esa triste mirada y esa hermosa sonrisa que jamás he de olvidar…

No pude contenerme… lloré dejando escapar en mis palabras parte de ese dolor que me estaba consumiendo. ¿Cuánto no la amé? ¿Cuánto tiempo para entender que ella era el significado de mi vida? ¿Por qué si tanto la amaba no pude hacer nada por ella?

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

_Cuando llorabas secaba tus lágrimas_

_- Ahome… me enseñaste a llorar, me enseñaste lo sublime de dejar escapar mi sentimiento…_

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**  
_cuando gritabas luché contra todos tus miedos_

_- Me enseñaste a enfrentar mis miedos, a superarme para lograr aplastar a las sombras… si pudiste enseñarme eso, ¿por qué tú no lo hiciste Ahome?_

_**I held your hand through all of these years**_

_Y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años_

_- Ahome…¡¡¡Ahome!!! ¡Dijiste que querías quedarte a mi lado! Dijiste que estarías junto a mí…_

**But you still have**

_Pero tienes aun_

_- Ahome… Ahome tú dijiste…_

**All of me**

_Todo de mí_

_- Dijiste que me amabas…_

_  
_  
**You used to captivate me**

_Solías cautivarme_  
**By your resonating mind**

_por tu luz resplandeciente_

_- No sé qué viste en mí Ahome… si no me hubieras amado, nada malo te habría pasado, ¿qué te hizo pensar que mi alma podía ser tan hermosa como la tuya? Esa sonrisa tan hermosa que iluminaba tu rostro… cuánto te amo Ahome… cuanto… _

_  
_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

_ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_

Parecía ver en esa luna tu rostro entristecido al saber limitados tus sentimientos por causa de lo que habías sido.

_- Eras ella… ella y su recuerdo. No eras más que una sombra. Ahome… la vida que había vivido ya no importaba, sólo importabas tú… ¡Perdóname Ahome!_

**Your face it haunts**

_tu rostro ronda_  
**My once pleasant dreams**

_por mis alguna vez agradables sueños_

_- Veo cada sonrisa tuya, escucho cada palabra dulce salida de tus hermosos labios, cada recuerdo alegre me hace pensar que todo, todo es un sueño… pero sentir entre mis brazos estos velos… me hace saber que ese sueño es ahora una horrenda, horrenda pesadilla._

**Your voice it chased away**

_tu voz ahuyentó_  
**All the sanity in me  
**_toda la cordura en mí._

_- Desde la primera vez que ollera tu voz mi vida cambió, tu voz me sacó de un sueño del que ahora jamás quisiera haber despertado, porque lo hice para vivir ahora, en carne… la más terrible de las pesadillas. Ahome, si bien no merecía haberte conocido, tampoco vivir esta pesadilla de perderte…_

Los muchachos llegaban en ese instante… al ver los velos entre mis brazos los sentidos de Sango se alertaron.

_- ¿Dónde está Ahome? – _preguntó con cierto tono de que ya sabía la respuesta.

_- Mi kazanaa ha desaparecido. Dinos Inuyasha…_

_- Inuyasha dinos, ¿dónde está? – _preguntó Shipo casi llorando.

Yo no respondía…

_- ¡Habla de una vez! – _gritó Sango, y hasta entonces respondí…

_- Se fue…_

_- Se fue a dónde… - _dijo Miroku.

_- Derrotó a Naraku usando el poder de la perla y…_ _se fue. Otra vez murió…_

_- No… - _Shipo comenzó a llorar en seguida…

_- Señorita Ahome…_ - susurró Miroku con pesadez.

_- No_… _Ahome no, Ahome…_

Cada uno era atormentado por recuerdos, para cada uno había dolor…

Para Shipo…

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

_Estas heridas no sanarán_

_- Ahome…_

_- Shi… Shipo… tú… ¿Shipo tú me crees? _

_- ¡No te acerques! No te me acerques… ¡aléjate!_

Para Sango…

**This pain is just too real**

_Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real_

_- ¡Vamos Sango! ¡¿Esa es toda tu ira?! ¿Ese es todo el dolor que sentiste al ver morir a tu hermano?_

_- ¡Maldita Ahome! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mi dolor?!_

_- No me burlo de tu dolor mi querida amiga Sango, me burlo de tu falta de coraje, me burlo de tu falta de sensibilidad…_ _me burlo Sango, de que en los ataques a tu enemigo, no seas capaz de poner todo el odio que sientes y que te debilita… ¡aprende a atacarme con el odio que sientes!_

_- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!!!! ¡¡¡Hiraikotsu!!!_

- "_Cuánto te quiero amiga Sango… eres mi mejor amiga…"_

Para Miroku…

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

_Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar._

_- Ya me tiene harto… adiós cuerpo de la señorita Ahome… ¡¡Kazanaa!!_

_- Te lo advirtieron monje… debiste quedarte tranquilo…_ _"Perdónenme… no es mi intención lastimarlos, al contrario… si les hablo de esta forma es porque necesito toda la oscuridad posible dentro de mí… he descubierto la forma de matar a Naraku, pero al darme cuenta del odio que sienten por mí… decidí que sólo yo acabaría con él…para lograrlo debía sentir odio por la vida… sólo yo puedo acabar con él, ya que no tengo vida propia…"_

_- No puede ser…_ _señorita Ahome… usted…_

Y para mí, para mí…

Mis pensamientos son turbados por una voz…

- ¿Inuyasha qué tanto haces?

- ¿He? No, nada Miroku, ya voy…

- Una mujer está asomándose a la ventana…

- Es que hoy es luna llena…

- Sí, hoy es noche de recuerdos tristes… - dice un hombre de ojos verdes nostálgicos…

- Sango… Shipo…

- Lo sé Inuyasha, yo también la recuerdo con mucho cariño y mucha tristeza… pero ya no hay nada que hacer. Estamos condenados a vivir toda la eternidad sufriendo recordando el daño que le hicimos – Sango también estaba triste.

- La eternidad de nuestra existencia, son los deseos que ella tenía de vivir y seguir adelante… - Shipo hablaba con pesadez.

- Fue el castigo que Midoriko nos impuso, y nada hay que hacer al respecto… Vamos a casa que ya es tarde – dijo Miroku lo más resignado que pudo.

- Vayan ustedes, yo… yo quiero salir a caminar un rato…

Ellos se fueron ya… y yo, yo quiero seguir escribiendo pero no puedo, mejor sólo saldré a caminar, a meditar… a pensar en ella… ella…

Mis pasos seguros me guían hacia cierto lugar, pero ¿a dónde?… estas calles, hace tanto… y en verdad tanto que no las recorría. El aroma del aire en este lugar me es tan familiar… tan tranquilizante, tan dulce… pero si estoy…

- El árbol sagrado… - murmuro y respiro con nostalgia…

Cómo me atreví a llegar hasta aquí… volteo hacia la ventana de la casa, hay luz en la recámara de Ahome… tal vez aun no se duerme. ¿Será que vaya a verla? No, mejor no. Debo irme, estar aquí no puedo…

Comienzo a alejarme de ese lugar. Paso por el pequeño santuario del pozo… cuántos recuerdos. Me asomaré.

Mmm como esperaba, el sello aun no se abre. Pronto será… muy pronto.

Ahora sí, ya debo irme.

Me dirijo hacia las escaleras del templo, debo irme. No puedo estar cerca, debo admitir que…

¿Choqué con alguien? Sí… ¡rayos! Este aroma… hace tanto tiempo que no lo sentía tan cerca…

- Disculpe por favor… - sí… es ella.

- N… no te preocupes. Fue culpa mía… - qué dulce es…

- No, no me mires así por favor, no quiero que vayas a reconocer mi mirada cuando me encuentres.

- ¿No es usted el director de la escuela?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hace por aquí?

- Vine… vine a rezar a tu templo. Sé que ese árbol es muy especial…

Lo vez como si nada… Ahome… ese árbol aun no significa nada para ti.

- Ya me voy.

- Hasta luego señor director.

- No faltes mucho a clases.

- Nunca lo hago.

Esa sonrisa… qué linda es. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa, aunque esa no es la que me regalabas. Es una sonrisa vacía. Tal vez porque aun no amas. Cuando ames esa sonrisa será más luminosa.

_  
_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

_He intentado tanto decirme a mí misma que te has ido_

Te alejas con esa bolsa de pan que saliste a comprar, caminas aun sin preocupaciones… cuantas veces no te he visto ya, cuántas y no termino de hacerme a la idea de que tú no eres mi Ahome. Eres la Ahome de un Inuyasha estúpido que aun duerme quinientos años atrás…

**But though you're still with me**

_Pero aunque todavía estás conmigo..._

Sí, eres Ahome. Pero no eres mi Ahome. Ve pequeña… ve y disfruta tus últimos días tranquilos. El día de tus quince años se acerca.

**I've been alone all along**

_He estado sola desde el principio._

Ve Ahome que no será para mí, ve a vivir tus aventuras, ve a amar a ese Inuyasha que no lo merece, ve mientras yo seguiré viviendo en mi amarga y eterna soledad.

Me alejo del templo, me alejo dejando a esa Ahome… qué ganas de ayudarte, que ganas pero no podré.

Lo que sí, sé muy bien Ahome, sé muy bien que no morirás. Vivirás por siempre en mí, en mis recuerdos, en mi ser. Vivirás en el aroma que he guardado en mis sentidos, en la imagen de tu rostro que guardo en mi mente…

Ahome no morirás, no morirás porque eres MI INMORTAL, tan inmortal como el amor que aun siento por ti.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas cosas…

Y entre todo esto sólo me resta decir una cosa más, y es que la sonrisa que acaba de darme es linda, es hermosa, pero no es como esa que amo y que jamás olvidaré.

No sé si su destino cambiará o si se repetirá tal cual, no sé si el Inuyasha que va a conocer será igual de estúpido que yo… lo único que sé, es que…

Aun recuerdo su sonrisa…

_  
_Y la melodía de aquella triste canción me sigue acompañando, y lo hará hasta el final de mis días.


End file.
